Behind These Amber Eyes
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: AU. This is a Lu Xun-centric story; my take on his past, and more. Main characters: Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Da Qiao. And some OCs. Hints of LXDQ at later part. Various pairings, if you squint. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Behind These Amber Eyes

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: This is a Lu Xun-centric story; my take on his past, and more. For Lu Xun fans out there. Main characters: Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Da Qiao. And some OCs. Hints of LXDQ at later part. Various pairings, if you squint.

**Rating**: Adventure/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimer**: All the Dynasty Warriors characters mentioned here aren't mine, and will never be.

**Author's Note**: This story is historically inaccurate; some places and people mentioned here don't even exist in the history. I do not follow ROTK or the games' timelines or storylines or whatsoever. This story is crafted purely out of my rampaging imagination. Oh, and be warned, though, some of the characters are a little OOC. I hope you don't mind. This story also contains some references to _Secession_ by RedRiver.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Rescue<strong>

"Tch!" Ling Tong cursed, holding his nanchaku, the Dragon Fury, in front of him in a defensive stance as he warily regarded his surrounding enemies. "What a pain."

He was tired, and would probably be in a lot of pain if he didn't get out of this mess soon. To make things worse, three fearsome enemy generals were heading his way. He needed reinforcements very soon. No, scratch that, he needed reinforcements NOW.

A terrible sound of a blade ripping through armor and flesh and shrieks of agony made him glance back. Lu Xun was back on his feet, his twin sabers, the Falcon, dripping with blood, his expression grim and tense. Behind the boy's shoulder a soldier collapsed into a lifeless heap on the blood-encrusted ground.

"Ling Tong, you are too far out!" Lu Xun spat, his voice harsh and raw with exertion. "Look at what you have gotten yourself into! Dozens of enemy soldiers and three veteran enemy generals. You can be killed by your recklessness and carelessness!"

A dozen hot retorts threatened to escape the nanchaku-wielder's throat but he forced them back down. Lu Xun had saved his life; and he deserved the scolding. So all he just said was, "Sorry. Won't happen again."

Lu Xun only shook his head as he deftly took out several enemy soldiers without so much of a bat of an eyelid. "It's not like anyone can blame you. Right now the situation is rather grave. Wu is a little outnumbered, and our forces are overextended."

"Oh," was all Ling Tong said. He was busy whipping his Dragon Fury around, turning this way and that, and more enemy soldiers fell before the wooden weapon.

"Here they come," Lu Xun murmured.

Ling Tong glanced up. Lu Xun was right. Forget the little minions first. Go for the more threatening ones. He prepared himself for a tough fight, and was ready when one of them bore upon him with a savage glee.

The general never seen him move. All he saw was the ponytailed Wu general leapt into a blur of red and flashing brown, and seconds later his body felt as if a thousand hammers had slammed repeatedly onto him. He grunted in pain, but managed to raise his sword just in time to intercept the weapon as it crashed down on him.

For a moment they were locked in a power struggle. Ling Tong cursed; he _hated_ weapons deadlock. Hated it with a passion. The enemy, being larger and heavier and of course more powerful, had the advantage. The general grinned and gave a hard push. An idea occurred to Ling Tong. He let himself fall to the ground, then rolled over and sprang to his feet; his Dragon Fury twirling around him threateningly.

Abruptly he glanced up. "Ah! Taishi Ci! What took you so long?"

At the name of the much-feared Wu general, the enemy officer spun around, intending to face off a more powerful threat. Big mistake. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, choking dirt with his breath being knocked out of him. His back felt like a whole huge bruise, and it throbbed painfully. He shoved himself to his feet, shot Ling Tong a dirty look, spat 'Someday, I'll defeat you!' and scurried away.

Ling Tong was in no mood to fight fairly. He would hit an enemy on the back if he had to, and he had no regrets. Right now, all he wanted was the battle to end quickly, with Wu emerging as victorious, so he could take a nice, well-deserved rest.

Feeling somewhat refreshed at the thought, Ling Tong turned around to assist Lu Xun. Looked like the youngest Wu officer had long defeated an enemy general, who lay among other dead enemy soldiers, and now he was desperately fighting off another general.

Ling Tong hurried over to Lu Xun's side, noticing at once that the boy was out of breath. Lu Xun had his twin sabers up defensively, but the enemy general's weapon slipped through the guard and crashed against Lu Xun's chest. The boy staggered back under the blow, then straightened up and swiftly retaliated; his Falcon moving in a blur. The general was given no chance to attack, and pretty soon, one of the Falcon slammed through the enemy's defenses, through the armor, through the flesh and beyond. He pulled out the saber with a sickening crunch; its blade drenched with blood.

"Xun! Are you okay?" Ling Tong asked, concern marring his features and voice and he didn't bother to hide it away.

Lu Xun quirked a quick smile. "It's nothing. I will be fine. Don't worry."

Ling Tong frowned. Xun had said he would be fine; meaning that he was not fine now, but he would be fine later. Ling Tong had heard the currents beneath the supposedly reassuring words, and saw that the brief smile was a little shaky. Lu Xun's face was a dead giveaway. It was quite pale and flushed; and Ling Tong had a nagging feeling it got nothing to do with exhaustion or the battle.

Then, as quickly as it came, the smile disappeared. Lu Xun's features had assumed its serious countenance again. Lu Xun had never looked that grave, so it meant the situation wasn't going as well as it should.

"I'm going around to rally our troops," the young strategist informed, casually swinging back his weapon to kill off an enemy soldier who tried to strike him from behind. "Wu is a little outnumbered. That is nothing, I know but our forces are overextended and too spread out. The enemy could pick us off one by one. By gathering our troops and strengthening our defenses, we can shift the odds in our favor." He turned to look directly at Ling Tong. "And you are to head back to our main camp and assist Zhou Yu fend off enemy ambushes. I will get Gan Ning or the others to help you."

"Anyone but that reckless brute of a pirate, thank you very much," Ling Tong muttered underneath his breath.

If Lu Xun had heard the comment, he gave no sign of it. He just fixed the ponytailed general a sharp look. "And this time, you have to be more careful. I don't want to have to rush to your aid again."

Ling Tong laughed and gave the boy a salute. "Yes, sir."

Lu Xun turned away and started to mount his horse. "I will be right back as soon as I can."

Then he swiftly mounted on the waiting horse and galloped away out of sight before Ling Tong could shout, "You be careful, too!" The nanchaku-wielder stared grimly after it at a moment, then he himself mounted onto his horse and headed for the main camp with all possible speed, with his troops hurrying behind.

* * *

><p>His ribs hurt.<p>

They didn't just hurt; they burned. Flames of pain licked from inside his chest cavity and surged to his shoulders and stomach and threatened to escape his lips as groans but Lu Xun forced them back. It did hurt, though not as painful as the wound of their defeat. He could live with the pain, but not the shame. So he tried his best to ignore the pain and focused completely on the matter at hand.

He found Gan Ning miles ahead, outnumbered, but the pirate wasn't troubled at all. Typical, for someone who loved to fight. Lu Xun halted his horse, hopped down from the animal and rushed for Gan Ning. Or rather, an enemy soldier who attempted to sneak up from behind the pirate. A quick slash; the sound of his weapon tearing open armor and flesh was audible enough to make the pirate turn around.

His roguish face lit up when he saw Lu Xun. His eyes flickered to the collapsing body of a wretched soldier to Lu Xun's bloody saber and his smile grew.

"Thanks for the save," he said cheerfully, "Got a bit of trouble just now."

Lu Xun had to arch a well-defined eyebrow. "Did I hear correctly? The Great Gan Ning '_got a bit of trouble'_? If this news spread…"

Gan Ning shot the red-clad strategist a glare. "Don't even go there! This rarely happens to the Great Gan Ning. But now, the Great Gan Ning is tired and hot and irritated…"

Lu Xun slashed away. "All the more you should head back to our camp. You are too far out."

"That's the best idea I've heard in hours!" The pirate exclaimed. Lu Xun flinched. Gan Ning was too overly cheerful for his liking.

Something made Lu Xun glance up, and his golden eyes widened in horror. In one swift motion he shouted, "Behind you!", darted forward and shoved the startled pirate aside.

Everything seemed to move in a slow motion, then. Gan Ning had recovered from the shove just in time to witness an arrow cutting cleanly through the air, heedless to the chaos, towards the boy. For a moment time seemed to have gone slower still. Abruptly it accelerated. The arrow zoomed and embedded itself into Lu Xun's shoulder. The boy staggered backwards from the impact; his face contorted in pain.

"What in the nine freaking hells did you do that for?" Gan Ning shouted as soon as he was able to find his voice. It shocked him to hear how his voice sounded; frightened and angry.

Lu Xun took a deep breath and straightened up. Inhaling deeply yet again, he wrapped his fingers around the arrow shaft and pulled it out. Its tip was glistening with blood. His blood. He grimaced and tossed it aside. Noticing that Gan Ning was still glowering at him, he forced a smile on his face.

He clenched his fist and drove it onto the pirate's chest, hard. Still smiling, though in slight pain, with his golden eyes twinkling with muted mischief, he said, "Quoting you, Great Gan Ning, _'Kill your enemies, protect your ally. Simple as that.'_"

Stunned, Gan Ning stared at him; even as the boy climbed onto his horse, he just kept on staring. Until the young strategist shouted, "Don't just keep staring at me! Head back to our main camp! Time's wasting!"

With that he galloped off. Gan Ning blinked, and felt a thin, amused grin crept into his lips. "That kid's amazing," he muttered. "How in the hell he knows I had said that? I only said that to Ling Tong."

He finished off a few more enemy soldiers before hollering, "Alright, boys! You heard the kid! Time to head back to our main camp and regroup! The real fun's about to start!"

What left of his troops cheered enthusiastically. With Gan Ning leading, they rushed back to their camp, slashing their way through the enemies like a farmer to wheat.

_That kid better be alright_, Gan Ning thought darkly. _He had saved my life, and I won't let him get away without a gratitude from me._

He did not know that, miles away, in their main camp, Ling Tong was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

><p>Zhou Yu was pleasantly surprised when Ling Tong showed up to help, and he was more surprised still when Gan Ning appeared minutes later. Now with reinforcements, the main camp had been stabilized and secured.<p>

"Thank you for coming," Zhou Yu said breathlessly. "I am in your debt."

"It is nothing compared to the debt Wu eternally owes you," Ling Tong answered, then hastily added, "my lord."

"Yeah," Gan Ning piped in, "There's absolutely no need for you to thank us. You got to thank that kid. If it weren't for him I have no idea what the hell is going on."

Zhou Yu nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

Before the long-haired strategist could continue, a soldier dashed in, gave a quick bow to the commander and reported, "My lord! Ding Feng and Pan Zhang had arrived with reinforcements! They are now assisting Lu Xun take out the supply depot."

Zhou Yu nodded again. "Excellent. That will serve as a distraction. My generals, the time has come for us to head for the enemy's main camp while they are distracted! We will show them the true might of Wu!"

The 'tigers' of Wu gave a thunderous roar. Then they proceeded to demonstrate to their enemy the extent of their strength.

- End of Chapter One -

* * *

><p>This story was in the making for years already, but too many writer's blocks and incidents had rendered this story collecting layers of dust, and almost, almost forgotten.<p>

But I have no intention to leave it unfinished, and it is nearly completed, just one third to go, and it'll be over.

I hope you'd enjoyed the story so far.

Now onto Chapter Two.


	2. The Downward Spiral

**Chapter Two: **The Downward Spiral

**Summary**: Things took turn for the worst for our young strategist, much to everyone's alarm.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>The battle was finally over. Wu had emerged victorious yet again, thanks to Zhou Yu's flawless strategies, Lu Xun's quick thinking and everybody else's hard work. It had been a long and tough fight, and all were exhausted, so now they were heading back to their kingdom where the rest were waiting for their return.<p>

During the whole journey back Lu Xun was unusually quiet; though he had a friendly smile on his face Zhou Yu had a feeling that something was wrong. When he asked the young general Lu Xun just politely shook his head and replied that he was fine, only a little winded. Zhou Yu stared at him longer, but Lu Xun refused to elaborate, so he just let it go, frowning quietly to himself.

Upon reaching the kingdom, they were greeted excitedly by everyone. It was good to be back home again. Xiao Qiao had rushed out to meet him, flinging her arms around his waist and murmuring how much she missed him and worried about his safety. He noticed the other generals were smirking but he ignored them and stroked his wife's brown hair.

"I am fine, Xiao Qiao," he replied. "Thank you for your concern."

"My Zhou Yu is so strong!" Xiao Qiao squealed. "I have cooked your favorite dish! Come on, let's go in and eat!"

Chuckling dryly, Zhou Yu followed Xiao Qiao in, and other generals followed suit when he paused mid-way, realizing something was amiss.

"Lu Xun, are you not coming in with us?" He asked.

For a moment Zhou Yu thought the boy hadn't heard. He was about to repeat his question when Lu Xun blinked and slowly shook his head.

"I am sorry, but please, go on ahead without me," Lu Xun answered haltingly. "I will join you soon enough. My horse…I need to lead him to the stables myself."

Zhou Yu frowned, troubled. Lu Xun seemed distracted, his voice weak and raspy, his face pale and distraught and his eyes…tired and old. Even his smile seemed strained. Something was wrong.

"Very well," Zhou Yu said instead.

The feast was a joyous occasion. Everyone was hungry after the battle, and all dug in with great enthusiasm. The hall was thrumming with excitement and laughter, and despite the quiet worry for Lu Xun, Zhou Yu found himself smiling faintly. They were like one huge happy family. No, they were one huge happy family. Adversity only made them closer and stronger, and nothing was going to drive them apart.

It was halfway through the feast when the long-haired strategist realized that Lu Xun still hadn't turn up. Frowning again, he set his chopsticks down and stood up, well aware that everyone was looking at him and wondering why he was suddenly on his feet.

"I am sorry for the interruption," Zhou Yu said, "Please, do not mind me. I am going out to find Lu Xun."

Without waiting for any response, he turned on his heels and left. Anxiety and worry fueled his steps; making him walking faster than anyone could run. Lu Xun…where was he?

A sudden loud clanking of metal froze him in his tracks. His frown deepened, then he headed for the direction of the noise with all possible speed.

The noise led him to the outside of the palace, and he was shocked to find Lu Xun's twin weapons clattering to the ground. Raising his eyes, he saw that Lu Xun was swaying dangerously. Even as he called out his name, Lu Xun was pitching forward.

In that moment fear rose up and swallowed him, but next thing he knew, he caught Lu Xun before he hit the ground.

"Lu Xun," Zhou Yu murmured, turning the boy gently over, "Lu Xun, we are here."

Lu Xun's body was warm…too warm. Zhou Yu could feel the heat radiating from underneath the armor, and despite the fact that the sun was high in the sky, the boy was shivering, even in unconsciousness.

_My goodness, he's burning up!_ Zhou Yu thought, alarmed. Almost immediately, he began rapping out orders, assuming the role of the Grand Marshal once more. He knew who was, or rather, were, following him outside. "Xiao Qiao, fetch me a basin of cold water and a towel and bring them to Lu Xun's room. Da Qiao, get the land's best healer as quickly as possible. Ling Tong, help me carry Lu Xun's weapon."

Ling Tong obligingly obeyed. He grunted as he lifted the twin sabers. How the hell the boy could bring these things around without any effort? They were damn heavy!

He rushed for the armory, where he bumped into Gan Ning. He glared at the pirate. "Out of my way!" He shoved the pirate aside and hurried ahead.

"Wait!" Gan Ning shouted. He had seen Ling Tong carrying Lu Xun's Falcons, and that martial artist was in a rush. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his guts. "What happened to Lu Xun?"

Ling Tong paused, and looked back over his shoulder. Shadows fell over his already grim features. "Lu Xun collapsed before he could even make it in. Zhou Yu thinks that kid has a high fever. Right now, he is attending to him."

Gan Ning paled. That kid's sick? It couldn't be! He was forever healthy and strong; there's no way that boy could have fallen ill. Unless…unless the arrow Lu Xun had taken for him was tipped with poison…

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Gan Ning snapped, already on the run. "Let's go!"

He brushed past Ling Tong and headed for Lu Xun's room as fast as he could. It was rarely he got worried for someone; in fact, he never really cared about others but…but this was different. For some reason the pirate didn't even know.

He finally made it to the room, with Ling Tong seconds behind him. What he saw inside made his blood run cold.

Lu Xun had been stripped to his waist, revealing his lean, tanned torso. The skin of his chest was raw, red and bruised. He heard Ling Tong swallowed hard, and he briefly wondered why. His eyes traveled to the boy's right shoulder, where he had taken that arrow meant for him. He sucked in a harsh breath. It seemed to be still bleeding under the skin. From his position he could not see whether the wound was poisoned or not. He hoped and prayed it wasn't.

Zhou Yu was at the bedside, with his long sleeves rolled up, and he was dipping a cloth into the icy water. He wrenched some of the water out and draped it on the boy's perspiring forehead. From the grave and tensed look on the strategist's face, Gan Ning felt his guts twisted with dread.

"How…how is he?" Ling Tong asked. The man's voice was raspy and odd, like he was in a shock.

"High fever," came the strangely calm reply. "His breathing is shallow and his pulse is weak. The fever seemed to have set in sometime in the afternoon, and has been growing worse." He paused, and when he spoke next, his voice was filled with tremor of frustration and worry, "It's not good. The fever won't subside no matter what I do."

Beside him, Xiao Qiao reached a comforting hand to his shoulder.

"That wound in his shoulder," Gan Ning started, realizing how he sounded. Thick and harsh. "It isn't poisoned, is it?"

Zhou Yu gave a weary shake of his head, his long hair dancing a little at the movement. "I do not think so, but I cannot be sure. I am no healer. I only learned the basic rudiments of medication, just enough to get by. If I know that I would deal in so much death I would have trained to be a healer as well." _And Sun Ce would probably still be alive now…_

Xiao Qiao flung her arms around Zhou Yu's waist, hugging him fiercely. "Don't say, that, Zhou Yu! It isn't your fault! Lu Xun will be okay…he always be. I know he will! Furthermore you have done your very best. Just give it a rest, okay?"

He started at the rough contact, knocked away from his inner turmoil. "Huh?"

Before Xiao Qiao could answer, a soldier came barging in. He gave a hasty but polite bow to the Supreme Commander and reported, "My Lord! The healer is here. He wishes to see the patient immediately."

Zhou Yu gently loosened Xiao Qiao's hold and stood up, unrolling his sleeves and smoothing his clothes. "Very well, bring him in."

A few seconds later, an old man came into the room. His white hair was tied in a bun, held in place by a long ivory needle and he had long white moustache and long white beard. His wrinkled face was lined with worry and grimness, though his eyes remained kind and friendly. The white robe he wore was worn with years of usage but still in good condition and the huge symbol etched on it made the strategist wonder in which part of China he came from.

Seeing Zhou Yu, the man gave a polite bow. "My Lord, my name is Guo Shen. People regard me as the best healer in this region, though I do not understand why people place me such high on the pedestal, but I will do my very best to heal the injured and cure the ill."

Zhou Yu returned the bow. Despite the tense situation formality and courtesy were still in order. "Wu is honored to have you in our presence. Please, one of my talented officers needs your immediate care."

Guo Shen nodded. "Understood, my lord. Who do you like me to attend to?"

Zhou Yu stepped aside. The healer stared at the young man lying on the bed, his wrinkled forehead furrowed together as thoughts raced within the great mind. The man looked very familiar…Guo Shen was certain he had seen him before, somewhere and sometime but the memory had eluded his grasp. The gentle, angular face, the light, sun-kissed brown hair, the fair skin…

A shocked gasp fell from the old man's lips as he finally realized who the young man originally was. He couldn't believe it. He didn't expect to meet the young man here, in this situation, as who he was now. "Young Master Lu Yi?"

At that everyone, aside for the unconscious said person, turned to stare at Guo Shen. "Excuse me, _Lu Yi_?"

But the warm affection and relief shimmering in the old man's eyes was enough to answer the silent question. It seemed that Guo Shen was not mistaken, that Lu Xun was somehow connected to the healer, and that Lu Yi was apparently Lu Xun's other name like Gongjin was Zhou Yu's. Suddenly they realized there's still so much they didn't know about the young officer.

"I will commence the healing now," Guo Shen announced.

"Then I will leave you alone with the patient," Zhou Yu said, giving the healer a quick bow. Together with Xiao Qiao, they left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Is Lu Xun going to be alright?" Ling Tong blurted out, shattering the tense silence draping over them.

Zhou Yu rubbed his face wearily. It was a surprisingly natural gesture, one that didn't seem to fit him. Odd how you could kill a man, but leave his ghost in the body. "I do not know. With all my heart I hope he will be."

"Of course he will be fine," a new voice interrupted.

Instantly the three men looked up. "Lu Meng…"

The accomplished warrior winked. "I have heard the commotion, so I rushed here as quickly as I could. Lu Xun is also my charge, after all. Don't worry, my lord. That kid is stronger than he looks. He'll definitely pull through."

Zhou Yu forced a smile, and tried to relax. "Yes, of course he will."

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes became hours. A good two hours had passed, and Zhou Yu had started pacing, his hands clasped behind his back in a serious attempt to control his anxiety, but he seemed to fail in doing so, as it was clearly shown in his grim frown and rapid pacing of steps. Ling Tong fidgeted in his seat, and the presence of the pirate beside him didn't make him feel any better, only _worse_. He half-considered releasing all his anxiousness through a merciless strangulation hold on the pirate and watched him trash helplessly under his grip –_that_ would be really satisfying —but Lu Meng and Zhou Yu were nearby, so he had to postpone that plan. Maybe someday he would get his hands on the pirate, and made the pirate regretted the day he was born. Now _that_ put a thin smile playing on his features.

Gan Ning glanced at the ponytailed martial artist sitting beside him, who was smiling sadistically. His expression was far-off, and from that vicious smile alone the pirate could guess all too well what Ling Tong was thinking. _It's my luck I sit beside a man hell bent to have vengeance on me_, Gan Ning thought, _sure, I'll be more than glad if he wants to jump and attack me—heh, I'll be more than ready for a fight—but this is so not the time. Thank God Lu Meng and Zhou Yu are here; at least he can rein in his beast. He can unleash it someday, just not now. _So, trying to ignore that sinister grin, Gan Ning decided to amuse himself with one of his bells. Hmm, it looked rather dirty…maybe he ought to clean and polish it until he could see his reflection on the bell. And checked his hair. Gan Ning brightened up. Okay, that's not a bad idea. So he set to work, and his bell jingled merrily in the process. Ling Tong shot the pirate a killer glare at the happy noise, but the man didn't seem to notice, so Ling Tong exhaled roughly and resumed fidgeting.

Lu Meng sighed. Those two would never be at peace, it seemed. Always wanting to fight no matter when and where. Good thing they had the sense not to start any hostility in times as tense as this one, or things would get real bad, real fast, especially with Zhou Yu around. Though he always appeared cool, calm and collected–yep, the three C's, that man—seemingly devoid of any emotion, Lu Meng had witnessed one of the times when Zhou Yu had lost his three C's. It wasn't pretty, and Lu Meng knew he never wanted to see the strategist in that mode again. For someone who rarely gets so worked out, it is a good idea to be as far away as you can from him when he is about to erupt. You would never want to feel the wrath. Too bad he didn't manage to flee in time.

A sweet, sweet aroma of steaming hot tea roused them from their inner musings, and a happy Xiao Qiao appeared moments later, carrying a tray of cups of the drink. Gratefully, they accepted the tea, relishing the deep peace and refreshing sensation that roared through their veins and soothed their nerves. Instantly they felt better, though the situation remained unchanged.

"Thank you, Xiao Qiao," Zhou Yu said, smiling at his beaming young wife. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah," Ling Tong agreed, "It's the best tea I've ever tasted in days!"

Lu Meng smiled. "I second that."

"True, it's great," Gan Ning admitted, then he flashed a broad grin, "but not as great as beer!"

"Maybe you should cut down on your beer," Zhou Yu suggested. "That liquor is destroying your tastebuds."

"Not mentioning what left of your brain cells," Ling Tong smirked behind his cup of tea.

Gan Ning had to use all his willpower not to reach out and knock that cup of hot drink into Ling Tong's face. He fought the urge with every calming exercise he could think of—from deep breathing to counting sheep—until he was certain that he wouldn't lash out. That man, he so deserved the taste of his Sea Master. So all he just said was, "I will consider that, if Lu Xun has fully recovered."

Zhou Yu's eyebrows shot up high to his hairline. "Is that a vow? If it is, we are all witnesses."

Gan Ning glared at the amused strategist over the rim of his fragile china cup. "I said I will consider. It is not a vow. There's no way I'm going to cut down on my beer just like that."

Lu Meng shrugged, glancing meaningfully at Zhou Yu. "Well, whatever you said."

The feared pirate was just about to frame a hot retort when the door to Lu Xun's room slammed open, and the little old healer came wearily out, his already pale features had gone considerably paler. Alarm bells gone off in everyone's heads, and, carefully setting down their cups of tea, they rose up to greet the healer.

"What is the diagnosis?" Zhou Yu asked, his tone level and in control.

Guo Shen took a deep, shaky breath. "I have cleaned and bandaged the wound in Young Master's shoulder. Thankfully it isn't poisoned, so it will be fine, eventually. Young Master had cracked three of his ribs, and I have done everything in my power to mend them. They should heal in a matter of two weeks, if given a lot of rest and proper medication, and if his movements are restricted."

"His fever?" Zhou Yu pressed. It seemed that he was the chosen spokesman for the group. "Has it gone back down?"

At that the healer let out an anguished sob. "I'm sorry…I have done all I can, but it won't subside no matter what I do. It is exactly like last time, when Young Master Lu Yi was only twelve…I could almost do nothing at that time, and I could do precious little now."

"How could he be ill?" Ling Tong asked, "He was perfectly alright yesterday!"

Guo Shen frowned. "Stress. It also seemed that he hasn't had enough rest or food."

Zhou Yu cursed, muttering. "That idiot…how many damn hundred times should I tell him to tear himself away from those maps and scrolls and have fun for a short while, or at least to eat something or rest? Why is it he can obey every other commands but not that?"

No one knew the answer to the question.

"Then how can he be okay then?" Gan Ning demanded. "C'mon, old guy! There has to be something to make Lu Xun all better! There has to be a way!"

Guo Shen gave a barest shake of his head. "I'm sorry… I wasn't there when Young Master had recovered from his fever. I only heard that…" The old man frowned, trying to think. A full minute passed, and just as everyone started to look at him hopefully, he shook his head in despair. "I…I can't remember…"

Seeing the old man's distress, Zhou Yu decided to let it go. "It is okay, Master Guo Shen. You have done your very best. Why don't you take a cup of tea? All that healing must have tired you."

Guo Shen looked at the strategist gratefully. "Thank you, my lord."

Zhou Yu watched the old man sipped the tea and watched as some of the weariness ebbed away from the wrinkled features. Amazing what hot coffee or tea can do to you when you are bone-tired. They refresh you like no other. "Why do you call Lu Xun as 'Lu Yi'? And also Young Master? Are you sure you are not mistaken him for another person?"

Guo Shen sighed. It was a deep, tired sound, making the old man aged considerably a few years more. "I am certain I am not mistaken, my lord." He looked up, and stared into Zhou Yu's earthen eyes. "Tell me, my lord, does this man, Lu Yi, as known to you as Lu Xun, has eyes of gold?"

The question caught the strategist off-guard. It seemed that Guo Shen had a point. Come to think of it, Lu Xun does have golden eyes. They are beautiful, and there were times when they glowed with a light of their own, like miniature suns. Those eyes…they were like a mirror to the boy's soul; honest and innocent, always filled with silent laughter and quiet thoughtfulness, subdued only in tense situations. There was a time, though, when Zhou Yu witnessed how shadows fleeted across those golden orbs, and how the young face went dark with sadness and anguish, and Zhou Yu had wondered if Lu Xun had a somewhat tragic past. He didn't know, because Lu Xun hadn't talk about it—hadn't _wanted_ to talk about it—and he didn't ask. Those golden eyes…they revealed a lot and nothing at the same time.

"Yes," He finally replied. "Lu Xun, indeed, has eyes of gold."

Guo Shen smiled a sad smile; memories haunted his features once again. "Then that's the Young Master I once served."

"Pardon me?" Lu Meng asked, not hearing correctly.

Guo Shen looked away. "It's a long story."

"Come, let's head for the balcony on the other side of Lu Xun's room," Zhou Yu suggested. "It's already night time, and the weather is good. That place can serve as a favorable spot for storytelling, and we could keep an eye on Lu Xun as well."

Everyone nodded. It was a good idea. And so they headed for the balcony, quietly walking past the still unconscious young lad. He was breathing evenly, but shallowly, and his face creased with pain. Of fever or nightmares, they couldn't be sure. The boy looked horrible, worse than only a few moments before. Sweat soaked his hair and the pillow, and his face was pale beneath the flush of fever. Stripped of his habitual layers of shirts and nestled among the blankets, Lu Xun looked so young and small in the large bed. All hearts wrenched in pain at the sight, but they forced themselves to look away and move on. Only Xiao Qiao gave a small gasp, and she immediately went to attend to him.

"He is going to be okay, isn't he?" Ling Tong asked, his voice shaky with fear and worry.

This time, no one answered. It was pointless giving themselves false hopes, when they didn't even know the answer to that question.

The night was indeed beautiful. The moon had rose up to rule the black heavens, along with its soldiers of glittering stars, together with a cool breeze that never failed to caress the weary humans with her gentle touch.

"This is…exactly the night when Lu Yi was born, except that it was snowing pretty hard then." Guo Shen said, leaning back to gaze at the moon. His expression became thoughtful and soft with emotions and memories, his eyes distant as he relived the past. "I was there to receive him as he entered this world…"

- End of Chapter Two –

* * *

><p>Lu Xun's past will be revealed in the coming chapters, so stay tuned! ^^<p> 


	3. Lu Xun's Past: Unearthed

**Chapter Three: **Lu Xun's Past – Unearthed

**Summary**: The healer turned out to be someone who had served Lu Xun's family in the past, and hence, the concealed past was finally revealed.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p><em>Winter was a cold, cold season, especially in the land called Wujun. White surrounded all, and harsh bitter winds unleashed their rage on everything that was in their way. Guo Shen was grateful the deep pile of snow submerging him from knee down, as if it wasn't for it, the winds would have lifted him off his feet and sent him tumbling through the air. But the snow slowed his movement, though. Normally he wouldn't mind, but the snowstorm was getting worse, and he was in a great hurry to reach the home of the land's most powerful family; the Lu family. Lady Lu Ying was finally due to give birth.<em>

_The huge, majestic mansion of the said family loomed into view. As he neared, the guards had already held the gate open for him. He dashed inside, into the warm, dry, cozy atmosphere. He would have stopped to stare at the excellent furnishing but time didn't permit. _

"_Lady Lu is in her room, Master Guo Shen," a pretty handmaiden informed him politely._

_Nodding his thanks, he sprinted up ahead. He knew where the Lady's room was._

_Upon reaching inside, everyone was grimly waiting for his arrival. He rushed for Lady Lu's side, rolled up his sleeves and got to work. _

_An agonizing half an hour crept past, and finally, Guo Shen welcomed the new Lu baby in his arms. It was a boy, he realized with joy, for the first Lu child was a girl, and now she stood gazing at her little brother with awe and love. The baby was crying as most baby would, and the sound pierced through the raging storm. Lady Lu tearfully held out her arms, and Guo Shen reluctantly transferred the baby to the hands of his mother. As soon as he was in his mother's loving embrace, the crying ceased, and he opened his eyes, revealing orbs of gold._

_A stunned silence fell throughout the room. Gold…the baby had golden eyes. Legends and myths had it that those with golden eyes were children of the demon, and their existence only meant total disaster, if not total fortune. A heretic born into a powerful and well-respected family…it certainly wasn't a good sign._

_Apparently the baby wasn't aware of the sudden tension that suffocated the room. His golden gaze was raptly fixed on the beautiful woman holding him…his mother, and his small baby lips curved into a smile, which grew and grew, until he started to giggle, and it gradually turned into delightful laughter. The sound…it was heavenly and warm, and to everyone's surprise, the snowstorm outside had begun to fade and subside, along with the ill notions of the golden-eyed infant._

_Lady Lu and her beloved husband, Lord Lu Yu, didn't care if the boy was golden-eyed or not. They didn't believe that nonsense. As Lady Lu kissed the boy on his forehead, she softly whispered, "My dearest son… your entering this world has brought me a sense of joy and warmth like your sister does… Your laughter and smile has chased away the storm, and we, the Lu family don't care whether your eyes are gold or emerald or sapphire…I believe with all my heart that all you will bring to our family is fortune, honor and everlasting warmth and happiness." She closed her eyes, inhaling the baby's sweet scent, and when she opened them, tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks like two rivers, "And thus, I will name you Lu Yi, named after your sweet older sister, Lu Yin."_

* * *

><p>"Lu Xun has a sister?" Ling Tong asked, amazed.<p>

"Yes, he _had_," Guo Shen replied, his tone heavy with unspoken grief, "She was such a beautiful young girl…with long brown hair, soft amethyst eyes, fair skin. She preferred to be a tomboy than a lady. Always eager to train weapons with her father, climb trees, run around… she would never be a lady, unless for some important occasion, in which she would sulk and frown."

Gan Ning winked. "Just like Shang Xiang. They could be the best of friends."

Zhou Yu, Ling Tong and Lu Meng were sharing the same thought.

"She and Lu Yi were the closest of friends," Guo Shen continued wistfully, as though Gan Ning hadn't spoken. "Lu Yin loved her younger brother more than words could possibly describe. When Lu Yi was insulted or criticized for his golden eyes whenever they were wandering in the village, Lu Yin would immediately jump into his defense; becoming as fierce as a provoked tigress, though Lu Yi had repeatedly reminded her to let it go, that he was okay with it. They were just words, anyway, and the children of the village didn't know any better. Lu Yin had scoffed at this; muttering on how her brother was being too gentle and tolerant."

"He is, alright," Lu Meng laughed. "We rarely see him angry, even though we play pranks on him a dozen times. He would get annoyed for a moment, then laugh it off."

Guo Shen smiled. "That's Lu Yi for you. So much different from his sister. He was quieter and more polite, and dedicated himself to learn. In such a young age his knowledge was more than that of the other children his age; even his sister. Soon, he was well-known to be a scholar…everyone expected him to, and it just fit him."

"But he never really did in the end," Zhou Yu interrupted softly. "He ended up here, under my tutelage and under Lord Lu Meng's charge and learning strategies for battles."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Guo Shen said with a smile. "Lu Yi probably wouldn't mind it either. I am sure you find him to be a fast and keen learner with an eye for details."

The strategist nodded. "Yes, it is true."

"Aw, shucks," Gan Ning groaned. "All that learning and stuff…I bet he was no fun during his early days. Just look at him now. He is still no fun. Soon he will become the next Zhou Yu."

Zhou Yu fixed him cold glare. Guo Sheng just laughed and waved it off. "I'm sure he wouldn't. Lu Yi has a sense of humor, and can be mischievous, if he wants to. He can be as fun as anyone, only more reserved. But with his sister gone…"

"What happened?" Ling Tong queried, curious.

Guo Shen sighed deeply. He had sighed a lot ever since he stepped foot in Wu. Not that he could help it. "Lu Yin was taken by an illness and left this world, soon after Lu Yi had recovered from his. The poor boy was devastated beyond cure, but he held it in. He refused to grieve openly, refused to let anyone know that he was shattering inside. Instead he was the one going on comforting his grieving parents, and he carefully kept himself busy after that. Always managed to find excuses to get away from the topic of his sister's death. He wouldn't talk about it. Not even breathe a word. He had become quieter, more serious it was scary. It was as though his soul had died along with his sister." He took a deep breath. "But I had to admit that he was strong, in spirit, for everyone of us had expected him to break down and mourn for his sister's loss until he was practically inconsolable. He was so strong, for a child so young…everyone was ashamed."

Both Ling Tong and Zhou Yu knew the grief Lu Xun felt, for they, too, had lost someone very dear to them. Ling Tong had lost his father, in the Battle of Xia Kou, in the hands of the pirate beside him. Instead of grief, he felt hatred and anger towards Gan Ning and up till now he resented the pirate to the core, hated him to the gut. What angered him more that the pirate refused to even apologize. Of course. That pirate lived in the sea, spent almost his whole life in the sea, so what did he know about manners?

Zhou Yu, on the other hand, was in a similar situation as Lu Xun. He had lost Sun Ce, his dear, sworn brother, to illness. He was strong, was quick to overcome his grief when others were still mourning for the young lord's death, but everyone knew that deep inside, the strategist was crumbling. It was clear as Zhou Yu had become more detached, quieter and colder than before. His genuine smile had become even rarer now, as was his laughter.

"Aw…shucks," Gan Ning groaned again, effectively yanking the rest out of their stupor. "Let's skip the emotional stuff. It's giving me goosebumps. Say, why don't you get on with how Lu Xun got that weapon? And why all of weapons he chose that small daggers? Now that would be super interesting!"

Everyone stared at Gan Ning, half in disbelief, and half in admiration. Of course, being a tough pirate who loved fighting and adventures more than anything, he won't get emotional or anything like it. Not good on a pirate who had a reputation, so he said. And he thought being emotional was downright pathetic and weak, and a pirate as fearsome as him was not even close.

Guo Shen chuckled. "Yes. Lu Yi didn't like training and fighting as much as his sister did -"

"That's obvious!" Ling Tong smirked, only to earn a sharp elbow to his ribs from Lu Meng as the older general glared at him. The glare alone dared him to interrupt the story. The nanchaku-wielder just grinned apologetically.

"I am sorry for the interruption," Zhou Yu said. "Please, continue."

Clearing his throat, the old healer continued, "As I was saying, Lu Yi didn't like fighting as much as his sister did. In fact, he was adamantly against it at first. Trust me…it was rather hard to get Lu Yi change his mind…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I said, I won't fight!" Lu Yi said firmly, now getting a little crossed. Why didn't they listen to him? Hadn't he made it clear that he won't train?<em>

"_You have to!" His sister insisted, sounding frustrated and annoyed. Why must her little brother be so stubborn? Why couldn't he understand? "Mother, Father and me know how to fight and defend ourselves. You should know as well! It is absolutely essential!"_

"_What for?" Lu Yi snarled. "Does 'harming others' include in your 'absolutely essential' phrase?"_

"_Lu Yi!" Lu Yin snapped, taken aback by his tone. "I didn't mean that way! Learning to handle weapons and to fight doesn't mean that you will harm others. Of course, you mustn't use your skills to hurt others. But if you are cornered, you gotta fight back, don't you understand? Or do you want to be a victim of a silly robbery or gangfight, when you could have easily avoided that nonsense if you know to defend yourself?"_

"_It will be the same thing anyway!" Lu Yi shot back. "People will still get hurt!"_

_Lu Yin sighed, exasperated. "Lu Yi, don't you get it? Just imagine this scenario: One day, you were minding your own business when suddenly three men jumped on you. They were trying to rob you, or hurt you. So what are you going to do? Those men were aggressive bastards, and they won't listen to anything, and won't leave you alone unless they get what they wanted. If you stick with your morals, you will be beaten into a bloody pulp. Without self-defense and fighting skills, you will be rendered helpless and very vulnerable. You wouldn't want that, would you, dear brother?"_

"_But—"_

"_I'm sure you don't want to be depending on others to protect you," Lu Yin went on, overriding his attempt to speak. "Or risking their lives for you either. No one would ever feel good like that. At least, no one with a heart would ever feel good like that. Open your eyes, Lu Yi. This world we are living in is harsh and fraught with dangers, whereby knowledge, strategies and diplomatic solutions don't always work. When that occurs, we have no choice but to resort to violence. Those people are trying to hurt you, Lu Yi. It's only right if you hurt them back because they are the ones who provoke you first. If you let them go without teaching them a lesson –by that I mean, through the not-so-gentle way—they would harm others. I know you don't like that, do you, Lu Yi?"_

"_No…"_

_Lu Yin threw up her hands impatiently. "So?"_

"_Alright, alright," Lu Yi pouted, sighing in resignation. "I suppose you are right this time. I agree to take up training."_

_Lu Yin gave a loud whoop of joy. "Yay! So do you have a weapon in your mind? Father has a whole lot of collection of weapons! C'mon, let's go to the armory and check them out!"_

_Before Lu Yi could protest, his sister had shot off in what should be the direction of the armory. Having no choice but to follow, he took off running after her. He smiled thinly. Of course Lu Yin was excited. She was going to visit the weapon museum again, and this was the best excuse to get inside. Her passion for weapons could put even the most veteran of generals off guard. He went in with her anyway but somehow he knew that the weapon of his choice was not located in the armory…but someplace else, and it was calling him._

* * *

><p>"Lu Xun's weapon…is calling him?" Lu Meng asked, astounded. "How is that even possible?"<p>

"That is one of the questions I am not able to answer," Guo Shen said, shaking his head wearily. He took a sip of his already cold coffee. He felt it soothe his dry throat, and suddenly speaking was so much easier. "He left the armory and went to search for the weapon, and after hours of fruitless search, he finally found it…in one of the Lu's greatest family treasures."

"The Falcon…" Gan Ning whispered.

"Yes," Guo Shen confirmed. "The Falcon. Its history was traced back to the early China's emperor, and was used when the Emperor was a young man. As you have noticed, the hilt of the twin sabers are made from the finest gold, decorated with the best of emeralds in the place where the blade and the hilt met and its blade is welded from the best of metals. Lord Lu Yu was more than happy to present the valuable weapon to his son as soon as he had mastered the use of twin sabers. It is a perfect choice of weapon, for someone with amazing speed and agility, and it suited him well."

"Indeed," Zhou Yu agreed.

"His father insisted that Lu Yi learned archery as well," continued the old healer. "So he also took up archery. He mastered it in a matter of a week, and by then, he was able to do more than defend himself. At free times, aside from engaging himself with books and scrolls, Lu Yi dedicated himself to perfecting his fighting skills." Chuckling softly, Guo Shen shook his head. "That is typical of the child. Once he understands something, there's no stopping him from mastering it."

"How true," Lu Meng murmured. Lu Xun was always thinking, plotting, always calculating and improving old battle strategies, even as a battle was over. He adamantly refused to come out and celebrate; always giving excuse to avoid celebration. When there was no battle, he tended to lock himself in his room, or the library. Even Zhou Yu knew how to have a bit of fun at some point of time, but definitely not Lu Xun. It had made him wonder whether that boy had a life beyond maps and scrolls, and it was worrying.

"You did mention Lu Xun had fallen ill," Ling Tong reminded gently, once the silence that enveloped the atmosphere become almost too much to bear.

The healer was startled. "Yes, of course, I am coming to that." He politely cleared his throat, his eyes becoming misty and distant once more as he recalled that particular time. "It took everyone by surprise, because when every children his age fell ill with mild contagious fever; including his sister, he remained healthy and totally unaffected. The only child in the village that was not affected by the fever. He went around with me, assisting me in healing the sick, cheering and giving hope to the young patients. But he was never allowed to step foot in the homes of those who condemned him, and he was perfectly fine with that. The patients we visited together were able to overcome their illness quickly than the patients of the homes I visited alone. Those who observed it believed that Lu Yi was blessed by Lady Luck herself, and the faith in him increased by folds."

Guo Shen heaved a deep, troubled sigh. "When the last of the patients had recovered, just when we thought Lu Yi would never fall ill, he did. At first, it was thought that he suffered the same fever the other children had, but as his temperature rocketed until he was in pain, we panicked. I tried all I could, everything that I had learnt to bring the fever down, to at least ease the boy's pain, it wasn't working. I really, really tried… but it was no use… no use... He won't wake up no matter what I did." The healer trailed off, fighting back tears that threatened to flow. "I was very frightened, as everyone in the household was. Some of the villagers who heard of the seriousness of Lu Yi's illness came forth to visit, showering him with gifts and hopes and prayers. The rest of the villagers wished for his death, but it was least of everyone's concern at that time. And it was when, Lord Lu Yu who was known to have never cried all his life, shed his very first tears. All were worried. All feared Lu Yi would never wake up."

"I wanted to stay by Lu Yi's side, but I was summoned by another lord to heal one of his concubines," Guo Shen said bitterly. "It was tough, for if I failed to cure the mistress, my head would be hanging on the wall of his room, so it took me weeks to finally heal her. When I eventually returned, I was immensely surprised when I saw Lu Yi came running to greet me with all smiles and a beaming face. I stood frozen, thinking I was seeing a ghost, for all this time I feared him to be dead, but no, he wasn't, and my heart lifted and soared to the heavens. In my delight I embraced him tight; I treated him as my own grandson afterall."

A slight pause, and before Zhou Yu could ask a question, Guo Shen smoothly continued with the story. "But alas, our joy at his mysterious recovery did not last for long, as his sister soon fell victim to an illness so severe it took away her life before I could do anything. Her death was a deadly blow to everyone who adored her greatly; her parents were almost inconsolable. Lu Yi never showed his grief, at least not openly, and much to everyone's greatest surprise, a week after her death, he announced that he was leaving…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Lu Yi, where are you going in the dead of the night?" Lady Lu Ying asked, seeing her only son calmly descended the staircase wearing the beautiful red armor given to him by his sister on his last year's birthday. In his hands held a rather large bundle of cloth. <em>

"_I'm leaving Wujun, Mother," he replied, his tone calm and conversational as if telling her about telling her about the weather. _

_Shock and horror slammed down on her features, and Lord Lu Yu's face contorted in slight anger and confusion. "Why? Why the sudden need to leave us?"_

_Lu Yi turned away, keeping his gaze on the tiled floor. "This place…ever since Sister had died…brings nothing but painful memories. Every corner I turn it reminds me of her, and the pain I feel is almost hard than I could bear." He trailed off, raising his head but still not looking at his astounded parents. "With her gone…the villagers have shed away all their pretenses and show me who they truly are…and how much they actually despise me. Some even say that it is I who bring about her death…and it is difficult to go anywhere without being ridiculed, insulted and embarrassed."_

"_Then don't go out," Lady Lu Ying said desperately. "You are perfectly safe within the walls of our homes."_

_Lu Yi managed a pain-filled chuckle. "Indeed, Mother, but you probably know as well as I do that I wish to venture the outside world…the world outside our home, outside our village and outside of Wujun. And perhaps along the way I might even find a place where people don't give any regards to the color of my eyes. Or maybe I just join one of the warring forces and serve as a general or something…that way not only I can prove myself but also can help bring peace to the land."_

"_It will be very dangerous, my son, for you to be at war," Lord Lu Yu argued. _

_The young man smiled softly. "That is why Sister forced me to take up weapon training in the first place, remember? It is time for me to put all of my skills to test…and what is the use of learning to wield a weapon and defend myself if I am not allowed to use it? Do not worry, Father, Mother, I can take care of myself."_

"_But…" His mother started, her eyes misted with tears, "but…you are still young! Only seventeen winters!"_

"_Indeed, I am still young," Lu Yi agreed, "but I am certainly not without knowledge. I will be fine." _

_Again, his parents tried to change his mind, but soon realized that Lu Yi was much like his sister; once he had set his mind on something there was no stopping him. Lady Lu Ying broke down in a harsh sob—she had lost her daughter and now her son was going to leave her—and though she understood his reasons she simply couldn't accept them. Lord Lu Yu, though, got to his feet and went into one of the rooms, emerging minutes later carrying the prized weapons Lu Yi had been admiring for so long. _

"_My son, if nothing said could change your mind, please, accept this," Lord Lu Yu said, handing out the treasures to the astounded Lu Yi, and although there was no tears in his deep amethyst eyes, his voice was crying. _

_Lu Yi looked at the Falcon, but still did not move to receive it. "Father…"_

_Lord Lu Yu shoved the weapons in Lu Yi's hands. "Weapons are not made to be displayed or as treasures. So now I am giving you this. The Falcon belongs to you now, Lu Yi. Use it wisely." After a pause, he added, "And please don't lose it. "_

_Lu Yi managed a small smile as he slid the twin sabers in the sheaths hanging at both sides of his waist. They fitted perfectly, and Lu Yi wondered if his sister had somehow foreseen that Father was really going to present him the treasured twin sabers one day._

"_I'll go and prepare the horse," Lu Yi murmured, once the silence in the room became almost too much for him to tolerate, and without waiting for a response, he left._

_Guo Shen watched as the young man headed out of the room, and realized that Lu Yi had been hurting, too. Who wouldn't feel that way? Lu Yi hadn't wanted to leave his beloved family behind, but he couldn't stand being discriminated and treated harshly by the villagers just because he had golden eyes. Lu Yi was usually stoic, and his patience was astonishing, but ever since his sister had died, he had a breaking point after all, and with the recent events it was obvious that the point had been hit. Lu Yi was close to crumbling but he probably didn't want his family to witness it, or maybe he didn't want to break down, so Guo Shen figured that that was why Lu Yi suddenly decided to leave, even though it pained him twice as much._

_The old healer muttered something about checking on Lu Yi and he left the room, heading out to the stables where the boy was most likely to be in. He was readying a horse for his journey after all. There, he found Lu Yi, standing in the stall of Spirit, a beautiful white horse with luxurious long black mane, which was originally belonged to his sister. The boy had his back facing him, and Guo Shen saw that he was stroking the tresses. He was murmuring something, but it was too soft for Guo Shen ears to hear, so the healer drifted closer._

"_I am going to leave everyone, everything..." Lu Yi was saying. Quiet with unspoken pain. "I am going to leave Wujun. My life is…completely meaningless without her around…I am going to start a new life elsewhere..." A slight pause, and Guo Shen saw that the small shoulders were trembling. Lu Yi was probably fighting not to cry. "Yes, I'm scared… the world outside is very much harsher and dangerous than what I have been let on… but I am willing to face them... I believe that dealing with them is not as difficult as dealing with what I have been dealing with now."_

_The horse neighed, nuzzling Lu Yi lovingly in the neck. It was a pitiful sound; as if the horse was begging the young man not to go, or something, because Lu Yi said, "I am sorry, but I have made up my mind. I'm leaving Wujun, no matter what. There is no stopping me. Unless she comes back from the dead and stops me by herself, then I will not go."_

_Spirit neighed even louder, this time sounding more alarmed. It seemed comical, for Lu Yi laughed. "Do not worry, my friend, because I'm bringing you along. I take it that you have no objections?"_

_If the horse was capable of smiling with joy, it would be sporting a huge grin right now. Instead those deep hazelnut eyes twinkled merrily, and it nuzzled the boy with much force than necessary. The laughter that rose from Lu Yi was light and happy; a sound untouched by pain and the harshness of the reality, a sound Guo Shen hadn't heard in a long time._

"_You don't have to go, you know," Guo Shen said quietly, not wanting to interrupt them._

_But obviously both the boy and the horse had heard, for Lu Yi stiffened, and Spirit shot him a sharp glare. Lu Yi said nothing. He just went about saddling up the horse, as if ignoring his presence completely. His movements were slow and deliberate, yet careful and gentle at the same time so as to not hurt the horse. As he led the horse out of the stall and brushed past him, he said, "I have made it clear that I will not stay. You heard me. The only one who can stop me is my sister."_

_Guo Shen stared after him, speechless. He had never heard Lu Yi use that tone. And he meant never. Lu Yi was always warm and friendly, even when things got rough. Always polite. The words he had uttered just minutes ago weren't cold or harsh or rude…but they hit the healer quite deep. So stunned and immobilized, Guo Shen only realized that the lifelessness of Lu Yi's voice was the evidence on how much the young man had suffered. _

_The faint noise somewhere faraway made his raise his head. True enough, he saw Lu Yi's parents running out of the mansion to bid their son farewell. Without wasting any time, he moved his feet. He, too, wished to say his goodbyes. Who knew when he would see the golden-eyed boy again?_

"_My son, promise me you'll take care," Lady Lu Ying murmured as she enveloped Lu Yi in a crushing embrace, as if never wanting to let him go, "promise me you'll come back. Promise me!"_

_Lu Yi hugged his mother back, squeezing her reassuringly. "I promise, Mother, that I will take care of myself, and I promise that I will return, as soon as I am ready. I have no intention of endangering myself, or of leaving without ever returning."_

_An apt response, for Lady Lu Ying finally released her son, nodding her head and wiping her ever running tears. Her message had been said, and now it was her husband's turn. Lord Lu Yu approached Lu Yi, his only son. He had seen how matured the boy was, despite his nearly childlike and angelic appearance, and though he was only seventeen, it was astounding that he still radiated innocence, which was a rare occurrence with other teenagers of his age._

"_Lu Yi, my son," Lord Lu Yu began, regarding the young man with pride and fatherly affection. "I have only this to say: Wherever you go and whatever you do, do it with honor and wisdom, and do it in the name of our family."_

_Lu Yi bowed his head. "Be rest assured that I will not tarnish our family's name."_

_With a warm smile Lord Lu Yu closed the distance between them and planted a light kiss on Lu Yi's head. As soon as he stepped back, Lu Yi looked up in surprise; his golden eyes were clouded with tears. Still, the young man forced them back, and Guo Shen admired his determination not to cry._

_Sensing that it was his turn now, Guo Shen took a step forward, removing a vial from his waist and handed it out to Lu Yi. "Allow me to present this as my farewell gift, young one. This vial contains the best of healing potions I have ever created; brewed from the finest of herbs and the best of ingredients. A sip from it alone will quench your thirst and sate your hunger, as well as refresh your strength. Should you acquire minor injuries, take a few sips, and more if your injuries are serious. Down all if necessary. I am sure this will be very beneficial for you in your journey."_

"_Thank you," Lu Yi said softly as he accepted the blue vial._

"_My son," Lady Lu Ying said, and Lu Yi turned towards her. His mother held out a pouch and Lu Yi had no doubt what it contained. "I am so ashamed. Your father has given you a fine weapon, and Master Guo Shen has given you a very useful healing vial. I have nothing left to give that might be useful for your journey, except for this sum of money. Please accept it." Knowing that Lu Yi would refuse, she shoved it on Lu Yi's hands before Lu Yi could protest. "I will be even more worried if I let you travel without any money."_

_Under his mother's piercing gaze, Lu Yi reluctantly tied the money pouch and the vial to his waist. He looked up and attempted a smile. "There. Are you happy now?"_

_Smiling tearfully, his mother hugged him again. "Yes, my son. I am happy, and I am very proud of you." She released him and stepped back. "Leave now, my son. As your heart desired. Leave now, and be free!"_

_Lu Yi nodded, and started to mount the waiting horse when he paused suddenly, as Lady Lu Ying delivered him her final message, "And always remember, my son, that we will never stop loving you."_

_Lu Yi said nothing. He turned away and climbed onto Spirit. Without another word he galloped away into the night, but Guo Shen saw a tear that trailed away along with the night breeze, glinting in the moonlight before dispersing into the grassy ground._

_And Guo Shen felt the tears he had fought so hard to keep them at bay spilled outwards, rushing down his wrinkled cheeks like a broken dam. _

_As if to also grief Lu Yi's departure, the heaven shed its violent tears, flashing and rumbling angrily. But amidst the thunders and lightning and raging winds and battering rain, somehow, the moon managed to stay clear and bright._

_It was definitely a night that could not be forgotten._

- End of Chapter Three -

* * *

><p>Coming up in Chapter Four; Lu Xun's Past – Becoming Part of Wu<p>

Hang on tight, readers, because it's not over yet!


	4. Lu Xun's Past: Becoming Part of Wu

**Chapter Four: **Lu Xun's Past – Becoming Part of Wu

**Summary**: One is never too young to serve his kingdom. A bit of Shu-bashing included. I don't like Shu, so Shu lovers please be warned.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>Once again, a thick stillness draped over them as they slowly absorbed the story. It was sad, almost touching. And when Zhou Yu cast his gaze over the veranda, the sky had already turned cloudy, and the winds had begun to howl. Dense clouds glided along the black sea, like ships, Zhou Yu thought in faint amusement, and they painstakingly proceeded to engulf the island called the moon, which continued to shine radiantly despite the advance of the 'threat', because it knew it would never be defeated. And that some night it would always rise again. Without fail.<p>

"It's hard to say goodbye," Gan Ning said quietly, gently breaking his contemplation, and Zhou Yu noted with surprise that for once, the pirate's voice was filled with a hint of pain.

"Saying goodbye is never easy," Lu Meng agreed.

Though understood completely what they meant, Ling Tong decided to be flippant about it. "What's so hard about that? All you have to do is to wave your hand and yell 'Bye! See ya later!' or something. There. It's _that_ easy."

The reaction was what he wanted. Gan Ning gave a chuckle, which sounded more like a snort, (not like he cared anyway), Lu Meng sported a grin, the old healer looked amused, and Zhou Yu's dark countenance softened. There was even a light smile on his lips.

"Lu Xun never did say goodbye," Zhou Yu pointed out. Everyone wasn't surprised… Zhou Yu had the eyes and ears for details. He was not known to forget a single fact. "And so did his family. Except for Master Guo Shen who mentioned 'farewell gift'."

"Maybe they did, but they never did that openly or directly," Gan Ning countered, his crimson eyes darkening in deep thought. "It was not a goodbye anyway, because Lu Xun, Lu Yi will eventually return."

For a moment the three generals were lapsed into a stunned silence as they stared fixedly at the pirate, who immediately became defensive. "What? What are you all looking at me like that for?"

"Honestly, I didn't know you had a brain in that thick skull of yours," Ling Tong snickered. "Perhaps if you use it more often Wu would be in a much better position."

Enraged, Gan Ning leapt to his feet and snarled, "Speak for yourself, you good-for-nothing dumbass!"

"Stand down you two!" intervened Zhou Yu sharply.

They needn't need to be told twice. Gan Ning crashed back down into a sitting position, glaring at the smirking Ling Tong and swore silently that that smug rat will pay, someday. For sure.

"So you never heard from Lu Xun since he left?" Lu Meng asked the silent healer, his deep emerald eyes twinkling mysteriously.

Guo Shen shook his head. "No. Not a word. We have no idea if he is dead or alive, or where he is now." A thought suddenly occurred to him and he stared at the four generals seated across from him. "How did you acquire him anyway? Isn't he too young to be a general?"

"One is never too young to serve his kingdom," Zhou Yu answered with mirth. "As for acquiring Lu Xun, you have to ask Lu Meng. He was the one who brought Lu Xun here."

Lu Meng nodded. "Yes. It all began like this…"

* * *

><p><em>Lu Meng sauntered to the heart of Liang Zhi, a small town not far from Wu. He couldn't help but smile. It had been such a long time since he had stepped foot into a civilization, and it was gratifying to see peasants going around running errands or standing in a corner to chat. The town wasn't that big, but it was indeed bustling. What really made him smile was that the town was peaceful…it almost felt that he was back home in his Ru Nan village. He was well aware that the peace might not last very long, for China was still at war, and Wu was soon to be engaged in a battle with Wei pretty soon but for now, he shoved that thought to the deepest corner of his head. Right now he wanted to relish what temporary respite he had.<em>

"_I'm going to support Wu!" An excited squeal of a woman yanked him out of his thoughts. Curious, he glanced at the direction of the voice, and wasn't surprised to see a few women standing in a circle, obviously gossiping. Apparently Wu had become their subject of their conversation. So he stopped by to listen._

"_Why?" A shorter woman asked the first with a frown. _

"_Because," replied the first woman with a huge grin and a crimson blush on her cheeks. "They have a lot of gorgeous generals!"_

_Lu Meng had to arch an amused eyebrow._

"_Yeah!" Another woman piped in. "I heard Zhou Yu is in Wu, too!"_

_The shorter woman looked aghast. "Zhou Yu? Do you mean that man whose handsomeness is well-known throughout the land?"_

_The first woman nodded her head enthusiastically. "That's right! The one and only Zhou Yu! He is the most gorgeous man in that kingdom! In China!"_

"_Then I'm with Wu," the short woman declared. "Shu can go rot."_

_A small smirk blossomed on Lu Meng's mouth. Interesting. People, well, mostly the womenfolk, supported Wu solely because Wu had good-looking officers. With Zhou Yu as the main attraction._

"_Shu can, alright," The first woman agreed. "Especially that Zhuge Liang. So what if he's a smartass? He is so not cool!"_

_The small smirk threatened to give way to a grin. Boy, would Zhou Yu love to hear that he wasn't the only one who despised the Sleeping Dragon._

"_All, including him, except Zhao Yun," The short woman added. "He's the only single handsome soul in Shu."_

_Shaking his head and chuckling softly, Lu Meng walked away from them. Women. Do they really talk about men these days? He couldn't help wondering as he continued his aimless stroll around the town, occasionally pausing to fiddle some interesting items. But that thought soon dissolved away when he abruptly looked up and saw a cloaked someone quite a distance away carefully making his way through the crowd, towards his direction and tugging a handsome white steed along._

_The man was a head shorter than him, wrapped in a huge brown cloak that covered every inch of his body except for his hands and face. His eyes were what captivated Lu Meng most. They were beautiful orbs of gold; shimmering with honesty, humility, intelligence and innocence. Lu Meng had never seen anyone with golden eyes in his entire life, or anyone who looked quite like that. The man, Lu Meng realized, he seemed very young…most likely below twenty years of age. So young yet traveling alone? Or maybe it was his face, round, smooth and almost childlike—like an angel untouched by wars and politics and the chaos—that made him a lot younger but…he was young...really young… It made Lu Meng wondered about the man's, no, the boy's actual age, and why was he on his own. _

_The kid was nervous, even though he tried not to appear to be so, Lu Meng observed with an amused smile. The kid's golden eyes kept darting around, as though quite uncomfortable with the surroundings, or at least just being around a crowd. He was probably a type of person who preferred to be alone and would attempt to avoid attention at all costs._

_When he realized he was being watched, the young man abruptly jerked his head up and Lu Meng didn't have time to look away. Almost immediately the man's keen eyes picked him out of the crowd. For a moment their gazes locked, and Lu Meng was once again mesmerized by the brilliant hue of the stranger's eyes. Then to Lu Meng's surprise, the man flashed him a polite, sheepish smile before looking away, but Lu Meng caught the faint blush that appeared on the boy's cheeks. Odd. Really odd._

"_C'mon, let's find a place to eat," Lu Meng said to his waiting bodyguards. He knew how he sounded; soft and paper-thin with awe, but he cleared his throat and willed his voice to become strong. "I'm hungry, aren't you all?"_

"_Well, if you would like to eat, my lord," one of his bodyguards began, "I know a very good eating place in this town. It serves the best of delicious dishes at an affordable price."_

"_Really?" asked the general, sounding rather skeptical. "Lead the way, then."_

_The bodyguard bowed and started off, with Lu Meng and the rest of the bodyguards following behind. Who is that kid? He wondered. And why do I seem too drawn in to him? So many questions fleeted through his mind, yet he had no answers to them, unless he had sought out a good opportunity to approach the intriguing young stranger. So absorbed in his thoughts he didn't realize he had reached the small restaurant until the strong aroma of freshly cooked food rushed into his nostrils and stabbed at his brain, his stomach rumbling a nanosecond later. He blinked as one of the waiters immediately went out to greet him._

"_Good afternoon, welcome to the Honey Cave Garden Restaurant," said the waiter with a bright smile. "A table for four, sir?" Lu Meng nodded. "Come with me, please."_

_They followed the waiter to an empty table at the far side of the eating place. Once they had stated their orders and waited for their food to arrive, Lu Meng used this time to glance around. He was impressed. The place had a warm and homey atmosphere; not overly decorated, soft, dim lights and faint Chinese musical humming in the background. Most the tables were occupied by peasants of various age groups and genders; some were eating with their family, friends, fellow workmates or sweethearts. Noticing the resembling on the people wearing much elegant robes—it seemed that they were the owners of the restaurant—it didn't take Lu Meng long to realize that this restaurant was a family business._

_Their food had finally arrived, and they dug in with enthusiasm. As soon as the food touched his tip of tongue, his eyes closed in silent delight as their delectable taste riddled his mouth and shot up to his mind. He snapped open his eyes. Delicious. The food was absolutely delicious! All the spices and ingredients were perfectly blended in and nothing was missing. Only God knew how long since he tasted such heavenly cooking. Even the Wu kitchens couldn't come as close, if he dared saying it. Or maybe he was hungrier than he initially thought._

"_What would you like to have, young sir?" The voice of a waiter sounded so far away so Lu Meng didn't pay it any attention._

"_I would like to have a cup of tea, please," answered a young voice. It was light and fairly soft, but it reached Lu Meng's ears nonetheless. "And a bowl of fishball noodles. Thank you."_

_The pleasantness and politeness of the voice made Lu Meng looked up, and his chopsticks almost left his fingers. It was that kid, sitting a few tables away, alone with his side facing him. Coincidence, or fate? It didn't matter, for Lu Meng felt strangely relieved to see him again._

_As he watched the young man, he was also aware that a table of five men was eyeing the same person too. Lu Meng caught a breath. They were from Wei! Four of them wore blue armor, and Lu Meng recognized the general who was with them. It was Cheng Yu. One of Wei's strategists, though not as cunningly brilliant as Sima Yi. Lu Meng heard that Cheng Yu wasn't bad in swordsmanship either. Frowning a little, he silently wondered why and what was Wei doing there in town, and what interest it had on the young man, who was now eating his noodles self-consciously. Apparently he knew he was being watched._

_The moment he finished dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief and shoving his now empty bowl aside, Cheng Yu and two of his bodyguards approached his table. It was obvious that the stranger saw them coming, for he looked up, gave a small polite smile and said pleasantly, "Yes, sirs, how may I help you?"_

_At least they were kind enough to let him finish eating first before approaching him, thought Lu Meng wryly but he was caught seriously off-guard when Cheng Yu curtly replied, "I can see that you are a young man filled with a lot of talent and potential. So now, on behalf of Wei, I, Cheng Yu, would like to invite you to join our ranks."_

_Holy shit, no__! Lu Meng's mind yapped frantically. __Goddammit, refuse the invitation! Refuse! Don't join the Wei! Damn, I should have approached him sooner!_

_The young man only shook his head. "Thank you for your invitation, general, but I refuse."_

_What? He refused? But why?_

"_Why not?" demanded Cheng Yu. Anyone would jump at this offer without a second thought, and he ought to be flattered to be singled out as one of their would-be officers. But what puzzled and outraged him that the kid had the nerve to decline his invitation, so now, he wanted to know why._

_With a thin smile playing on his lips, the young man slowly stood up and he gazed the Wei general without trepidation or fear. Still smiling, he gripped the brown cloth and whipped it off him and tossed it away, revealing a beautiful red and gold armor with a matching hat that he had hidden underneath that cloak, which now fluttered gently to the ground._

"_Because I belong to Wu," he replied calmly._

_A heavy silence slammed down in the restaurant as every patron stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the standing men. Lu Meng was even more shocked and confused, and Cheng Yu's expression perfectly mirrored his. That young man was one of Wu's officers? Really? So young? Lu Meng shook his head. No, it couldn't be. Wu had no new officers since the past few months, and I had only seen the man today. So what was the man getting at? What was he trying to do? What was he thinking? So many questions but no immediate answers. Somehow, Lu Meng had a feeling that things were going to be really interesting, and by watching maybe he could get the answers._

"_Liar," Cheng Yu accused. "There has been no news of Wu accepting a new general."_

_The young man arched a slender brown eyebrow, his golden eyes sparkling with faint amusement. "What? Do you expect Wu to announce to the whole of China that it is accepting new generals? If your kingdom, Wei, is accepting new generals, would it want everyone to know?" _

_Lu Meng was impressed. The response was a smart one. _

_The man's smile broadened at Cheng Yu's stunned look. "Ah, I think not."_

"_Enough!" spat the Wei's general. "Why don't you starting introducing yourself?"_

_Lu Meng's stomach wrenched uncomfortably and his heart hammered against his chest. What would the kid answer?_

"_Fine," the man said. Then his tone became serious and almost arrogant, sounding so much like an adult it was frightening, to hear it from someone who didn't look like one. "I am Lu Xun, from Wu. Currently I am only learning strategies from Lord Zhou Yu."_

_A devilish smirk twisted Cheng Yu's lips. "So you are Zhou Yu's apprentice? This is interesting. Why don't we have a duel of intelligence and strategies then? Let's see how much you have learned from that famous strategist, and let's see if he is worthy to become someone's teacher."_

_The young man, Lu Xun, mirrored Cheng Yu's smirk, and his golden eyes glowed with anticipation. "Bring it on, then, General Cheng Yu." A pause, and the smirk dissolved away to a look of utter seriousness. "But do bear this in mind: This is not just a duel between you and me, but this is also a duel between Wei and Wu. This battle serves as an indication to the results of our next real battle. If I win this duel, then Wu will win the oncoming battle."_

"_Such confidence," snorted Cheng Yu._

"_Of course," Lu Xun said with a sly smile. "I will win, and I have no intention of losing, especially to the likes of you."_

_Cheng Yu glared at the unruffled youth standing in front of him. In one quick movement, he snatched up the nearest pot of flowers and emptied the pebbles on the table. He divided the pebbles in half, shoving one half to Lu Xun and gathered the next half to himself. He then spread out a large piece of paper—a map, Lu Meng realized—on the centre of the table. Cheng Yu sat down, and Lu Xun, sensing that the duel had begun, also took a seat._

"_One pebble signifies one hundred men," Cheng Yu stated, lifting one to emphasize his point. "I estimated that each one of us has fifty pebbles. As you can see, this is the map of Zhen Hai. Wei is now launching an attack on your kingdom. I send a force of—" He pushed three pebbles further on the paper. "—three hundred men across the river heading for your main camp."_

_Lu Xun took two of his pebbles and placed each one of them on the far side of Cheng Yu's three pebbles. "In response to your attack I send half a hundred men on each side of your troops of three hundred as ambush parties. They are to shoot as many of your soldiers down as they can while your soldiers cross the river. Meanwhile, a hundred of my men will intercept your assault. Surrounded, your force will not make it to my main camp."_

"_Ridiculous!" Cheng Yu snarled. "Two ambush parties consisting of fifty archers each can only take down so many of my men. They will overwhelm your pathetic troops in no time!"_

_Lu Xun shook his head. "I think not, General Cheng Yu. You seem to have forgotten one important fact: Zhen Hai belongs to Wu, and no one other than Wu knows the land as well as we do. The river of Zhen Hai is always rapid and aggressive, and crossing it will be of great difficulty. My ambush parties will take full advantage of that."_

"_Well then, I send a force of two hundred troops to assist them," Cheng Yu said, moving two pebbles in front. "The sheer numbers will wipe out your troops, and they will proceed on to your main camp." He then withdrew another two pebbles and chucked them on a side of the paper. "Another two hundred will head for the mountain pass to hit your main camp's rear. Your camp is now almost surrounded."_

_Lu Xun chuckled. "Almost, but not quite. Wu has expected Wei to move along the mountain pass, and you should be aware that mountains provide an excellent cover for ambush parties. As soon as your force is in the pass," Lu Xun paused to place a pebble behind Cheng Yu's two pebbles and another pebble in front of them, "a hundred of my men will drop down in front and behind your soldiers. Once again, your force is surrounded, and my ambush parties will easily eliminate them."_

_Lu Meng was doubly impressed. Good strategies and good thinking. _

"_This is absurd!" snapped Cheng Yu. "So you play on defensive, didn't you? Very well, then, I will order," Cheng Yu slammed three pebbles near Lu Xun's pebbles in the 'mountain pass', "three hundred soldiers to destroy your despicable ambush parties and," Cheng Yu shoved another three pebbles to the frontline, "and add a force of three hundred to overwhelm your pathetic main camp defenses. Let's see how you deal with that."_

"_Simple, I might say," Lu Xun answered, calmly placing a pebble in front of his main camp. "This a hundred soldiers will manage the catapults mounted on my castle's walls and shoot down your front line." He positioned three pebbles in front of that one pebble, each evenly distanced. "And this force of three hundred soldiers will help drive back your forces."_

_Enraged that he had been outwitted once again, Cheng Yu pushed all of his pebbles to the front. "There! Deal with my massive force! There is no way you can defeat them and defend your castle!"_

_Lu Xun held out a pebble. "Yes, there is a way for Wu's victory, general. And this…no, half of this pebble will determine it."_

_Cheng Yu barked out a harsh laugh. "What can fifty men do to defeat my soldiers?"_

_Lu Xun just dropped the pebble directly in front of Cheng Yu's main camp. The Wei's general's eyes widened in surprise. "General Cheng Yu, by sending all of your soldiers to overcome my main camp, you leave your own defenseless and vulnerable. A force of fifty men should be enough to conquer your camp. Once it collapses, your entire army will immediately withdraw, and victory is Wu's." _

_Stunned silence engulfed the restaurant. It was clear who had won the duel, though it was quite surprising. Then abruptly, everyone around him erupted into a hearty applause and cheers, warmly congratulating the young winner. Lu Meng was amazed, very amazed. Lu Xun proved to be much intelligent that he thought, and he had defeated someone far older and experienced than himself. But how could one so young knew so much of a battle? Teenagers his age, in Lu Meng's opinion, were not usually interested in warfare, or half as smart as Lu Xun. _

_Lu Xun stood up, clearly indicating that he had to go, and had enough of the nonsense. "Strategies that come from an arrogant or angry mind will most likely fail." He paused, then as an afterthought, added, "Without fail." He winked. "Lord Zhou Yu taught me that."_

_Faster than anyone, even Lu Meng himself had anticipated, Cheng Yu shot to his feet and in a blink of an eye, withdrew his sword and about to slash it at Lu Xun, but the young man was faster. In the next instant, there was a saber in his each of his hands and the blades clashed; the sharp, piercing sound rang uncomfortably in the atmosphere._

_Lu Xun pushed Cheng Yu's sword away, barely able to hold his anger back. "A sore loser, aren't you? What else do you want?"_

"_A duel," snarled the Wei general. "Let's see if you can defend yourself from my wrath!"_

_Lu Xun smirked. "As you wish, then. But first, you will have to catch me."_

_Before Cheng Yu could react, Lu Xun had turned around and ran, out through the other exit and was gone. Uttering a string of colorful curses, Cheng Yu started after him, with his bodyguards close behind._

_Lu Meng rose, gripping his halberd and nodded at his waiting bodyguards. Swiftly they left the restaurant and pursued the Wei soldiers, running through the bustling crowds, sidestepping moving carts and avoiding obstacles. Lu Meng knew he shouldn't interfere, and he wouldn't, unless it was necessary. He knew Lu Xun could take care of himself; Lu Meng had seen the way he moved. Still, he wouldn't be at ease until he was sure that the kid was safe and well. Heck, he wouldn't be at ease until he had the kid in his line of sight again._

_They finally arrived to a place where the crowd was thinning out, and further up ahead, beyond the cluster of trees was a clearing. Even before he reached it he could hear the sounds of a fighting that had taken place. _

_Really thoughtful, Lu Meng observed as he and his bodyguards scooted closer to the trees, in order to see the fight better, luring the enemy away from civilians and leading them to an empty area to begin the duel. He had prioritized the safety of the villagers rather than his pride. Any other men I know just start fighting right where they are standing, not caring if there are innocents nearby._

_Honestly when Cheng Yu had whipped out his sword Lu Meng's heart almost stopped with fear, but that had turned quickly into a shock when he saw Lu Xun unsheathed not one, but two identical sabers. He had not realized that Lu Xun was armed, and neither did Cheng Yu. But he had seen a slight fear in those wondrous golden eyes. That kid was frightened, but had made a great deal of effort of not showing it, and it was part of the reason why Lu Meng wanted to see Lu Xun to safety._

_A loud clanging of metal on metal jerked Lu Meng from his reverie, and he focused back to the battle. Lu Xun was fighting valiantly against Cheng Yu's four bodyguards while the general stood a few paces away and watched with a sickening grin. That kid was fast, extremely fast until all Lu Meng saw was a blur of red and gold. And the way he fought seemed almost like a dance of some kind—smooth and elegant yet deadly—it took Lu Meng's breath away. While the young warrior was fending off two soldiers, another two came up from behind but before they could land their strikes, Lu Xun whirled, ducked low and slashed with a saber. Apparently the blade was sharper than it looked, for it cleanly, effortlessly cut through the blue armor and the flesh that was just underneath, drawing blood. Lu Xun didn't wait to see them doubling over in pain. He went back to the remaining two bodyguards, raising his bloodied sabers just in time to intercept a falling spear. In one quick motion he gave a hard shove, and lunged in for the kill as the soldier teetered for balance. Three down, and the last one was enraged. His attacks were fast and ferocious, forcing Lu Xun on the defensive. Lu Xun waited until the man was exhausted, then he shifted back to offense and took him out in a matter of minutes. _

_Panting only slightly, and looking a little winded, Lu Xun faced the seething Cheng Yu, holding out his twin sabers in front of him like a challenge, "Ready to fight me now?"_

_Roaring a war-like cry that made Lu Meng flinch visibly, Cheng Yu charged at Lu Xun, who was ready for the assault. The attacks came down hard and fast, but with more skill than the last bodyguard. Even with the twin sabers Lu Xun was holding his own pretty well; a lot of times blades crashed against blades. Lu Meng would say they were evenly matched, then tossed the thought away. Anger and desperation were guiding Cheng Yu's movements more than strategy now. His blows were more devastating in strength, but were easily avoided because he was telegraphing his moves. Lu Xun, on the other hand, was calm and patient. He kept guarding, and when finally Cheng Yu faltered, Lu Xun rose up to retaliate, his twin blades whirling and flashing, and in the next moment, Cheng Yu's sword went spiraling out of his hands and clattered to the ground. Stunned, he gazed after it, and when he looked back at Lu Xun, his found one of the dangerous sabers just millimeters away from his throat, its tip nearly nicking his chin._

"_You have lost," stated Lu Xun darkly. "Now quickly get out from my sight before I decide to finish you off right here and now."_

_As soon as he lowered his saber, Cheng Yu managed to shoot him a rather frightening glare before turning around and scurried away. Lu Meng realized that Lu Xun did not kill the bodyguards; only hurt them enough to keep them out of his fight with Cheng Yu. The four soldiers scrambled to their feet and hobbled away as quickly as they could; the sight was quite amusing Lu Meng had to smile. Lu Xun did not jump with joy at his victory; he just stood there watching until the Wei was out of sight before collapsing heavily onto the grass._

_Worried that somehow Lu Xun did get hurt during the brief melee, Lu Meng emerged from his hiding spot but he forced his voice to appear nonchalant as he addressed the young man, "That was…pretty good of a fight you put up there."_

_At his voice Lu Xun sprang to his feet and whirled around, raising his sabers defensively. Golden eyes narrowed as he studied Lu Meng standing before him, and his smooth brow furrowed in thought as he tried to recall. It did not take long, for recognition softened those angelic features and he lowered his weapons._

"_It's you," he said simply, then went crashing back onto the grass._

_Alarmed, Lu Meng went to his side in an instant. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," came the reply, followed by a soft laugh that danced in the wind. "Just having a minor stitch. I really shouldn't have start fighting or running so soon after eating."_

"_It's not like you have any choice."_

_That laugh. "Yes, I don't have any choice. It really surprised me that they actually want me to join in their army."_

_Lu Meng fixed Lu Xun a stare. "Why didn't you?"_

_Again, those beautiful orbs narrowed, but this time it was filled with slight rage. "I have seen Wei and their cruelty, towards enemies and peasants. I do not wish to serve such a villainous force, even if they also seek for a land of peace."_

"_That's why you pretended to be an officer?"_

"_There's isn't any other way. They would have taken me in otherwise. With my twin sabers and my horse, they don't have any reason to doubt me."_

"_Well, you are young."_

"_One is never too young to serve his country," Lu Xun countered, sounding slightly annoyed. "I wish people would refrain from judging me from my age alone."_

_Lu Meng had no say to that. He understood how the youth feel. But there was one thing that had been bothering him, and he voiced it out. "Where did you get that armor? And why it's red? If I didn't know any better you can easily masquerade as one of Wu officers."_

"_It is a coincidence," Lu Xun said, staring ahead. "My…family said red is my color."_

_Lu Meng smiled privately to himself. Lu Xun's family was right. Red did suit him. Lu Meng tried imagining him wearing the same armor but of green or blue, and shuddered. _

"_But I won't be a Wu officer for long," The youth continued, cutting off his thoughts. "As soon as I am out of this town, I am me again. I am truly sorry I have to use them for my own purposes. I hope I didn't tarnish their name."_

"_You didn't," Lu Meng insisted. "In fact, you have raised Wu's and Zhou Yu's reputation quite a bit." A thought occurred to him and he said, "Say, if Wu invites you to be one of its officers, what you would say?"_

_Lu Xun sighed quietly, sounding depressed. "Would Wu really wants me to be one of them? They would have my head if they come to know that I…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "And who is going to take one so young, seriously?"_

_Lu Meng opened his mouth to argue but Lu Xun continued, this time his tone was a little brighter. "But if they really wants to take me in, I will not refuse. I will be more than happy to, anyway." His eyes drooped, and he looked down at the green grass, his voice becoming a tad softer. "If they want to take me in."_

_Silence fell between them for a while, and Lu Meng took this moment to absorb their conversation. Lu Meng had been right about Lu Xun. The youth was filled with talent, and even that he was humble and deferential. He would make a promising general, one who eventually surpassed his skills and would lead Wu to much greater heights. Lu Meng bit back a grin. Lu Xun was really going to be a Wu officer. And how Lu Meng would love to see the youth's expression then!_

"_I guess I better get going," Lu Xun said, already on his feet and smoothing his elegant red armor. "I am sorry to have taken so much of your time."_

"_Where are you going?" Lu Meng asked, also standing up. _

_Lu Xun smiled tiredly. "To get my horse, and then we will be out of this town. I do not want to be showered with credit that is not rightly mine."_

_You may have used Wu's name, for good reasons__, Lu Meng thought, __but it was you who had outwitted the Wei general and defeated him in the duel. They will not only praise you, but will also praise Wu._

_A soft neighing of a horse drew their attention. Lu Xun was delighted when he saw his white stallion walking towards him. He immediately approached the handsome animal, but frowned upon noticing a torn and frayed rope around the white neck._

"_You bit off the rope and ran off to find me, didn't you?" He chided the horse softly, removing the rope and tossed it aside. The horse whined and nuzzled against the boy's shoulder. "I have told you yet again not to worry about me. I can take care of myself._

_In response to that, the horse blew back its lips, revealing a mouthful of large, white teeth. Lu Meng almost laughed. It was as if it was sneering at its young master, who just chuckled and stroked the long black mane. _

"_Why don't you come with me?" Lu Meng asked, surprising himself. "There's a place I would like you to see."_

_Startled, Lu Xun whirled to face him, then abruptly blushed a deep crimson. Apparently, he had forgotten that he wasn't alone while he stood fussing over his horse. He cleared his throat and willed the blush away as he asked, "What was that again, sir?"_

_Lu Meng repeated his question._

_The young man fell silent. Hesitation and questions were written all over his face. Lu Meng did not flinch when Lu Xun gave him a scrutinizing stare—a stare that could pierce right through his own eyes and into the depths of his soul—silently evaluating him for any trickery or motives. Then the golden orbs slid close, and Lu Meng could almost see gears churning in the head as Lu Xun weighed his options._

"_Well?" Lu Meng asked as soon as Lu Xun opened his eyes._

_The young man studied him carefully one final time before slowly nodding his head. "Odd as it may seem, for some unknown reason I… I trust you. So where are we going?"_

_Lu Meng's heart soared, and he struggled to keep his excitement down. "A place where I live. It's not that far from here."_

"_I suppose it does not hurt to stop by your place for a while," Lu Xun said with a small smile. _

_Trust me, once you step in that place, you will have the greatest shock unlike anything you have ever experienced__, Lu Meng thought gleefully. __And you will no longer have to lead a wandering life._

"_Let us be off then!" Lu Meng announced._

_Lu Xun nodded, and together, though unbeknownst to the young lad, they started for the Wu kingdom._

_Be prepared, Wu, for I am bringing back a new and capable officer._

* * *

><p>Lu Meng stopped at that. He had a grin on his face, and his emerald eyes twinkled merrily at the memory. Lu Xun was so clueless then! He had no idea he was from Wu, and that he was actually being recruited into the kingdom. If only he knew sooner… Lu Meng almost chuckled at how Lu Xun might probably reacted; shock, fear and a lot of babblings. It would be cute!<p>

"Yes, I remember that afternoon," Zhou Yu said, as if continuing from where Lu Meng had left off. "Allow me to take over."

"Gladly," Lu Meng replied, forcing himself to stop grinning away like an idiot.

Politely clearing his throat and smiling a little, Zhou Yu began.

* * *

><p><em>It was just like any afternoon; lazy, rather humid and pleasant, but this time, it was slightly better for Zhou Yu, because he had managed to finish off all his paperwork and now he was in the throne room, quietly conversing with Sun Quan regarding various topics, ranging from wars, politics, enemy officers, home affairs to personal matters, when Lu Meng came in.<em>

"_Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Sun Quan, pardon me for interrupting," Lu Meng started, bowing politely, "but I have brought home a promising young general."_

_Sun Quan's eyebrow rose. "__A __promising young general you say? Where do you meet him?"_

_Lu Meng told them, and they listened closely._

_When the story ended, Zhou Yu chuckled. "Interesting. Summon him in."_

_Lu Meng did, and he returned shortly with a young man dressed in an elegant red and gold armor. Zhou Yu's breath caught. The man…he was younger than he initially thought. No older than eighteen, and yet, he looked more like a child, with his small, angelic face, and golden eyes. Yes, Zhou Yu realized numbly, the young man had golden eyes, which showed just a hint of nervousness and fear, and even that, he tried to appear calm and confident._

_Lu Xun knelt on one knee, clasping one clenched fist in one hand as he bowed his head. "My lord, I am Lu Xun, and I am honored to be in your presence."_

"_Please rise, young one," Sun Quan commanded, eyeing Lu Xun appreciatively as the youth obediently stood up. "You know why you are here, do you not?"_

_Shame and fear shimmered in the golden orbs, and Lu Xun averted his gaze. "Yes. I really shouldn't have used the name of Wu for my own purposes. I therefore humbly await your punishment."_

_Zhou Yu laughed. He could not help it. "I think you've got it all wrong. We do not wish to punish you, but to make you as one of us. We want you to be an officer of Wu."_

_The young man's head jerked up and he staggered back a few steps as he stared at them in disbelief. "What? B-b-but why?"_

"_From what General Lu Meng had told me, you are a young man with talent and potential, and I can see for myself how true it is," Zhou Yu answered calmly. "You defeated Wei general Cheng Yu in both duels of strategies and strength, under the name of Wu, even though you are not really an officer of Wu. Before engaging in the duel of swords you fled from the restaurant, away from the peasants and led them to a clearing. This shows that you not only have the brains and brawn, but you also possess a kind heart. These are the qualities of all Wu officers here. In addition, I can see that you are modest and honest, and a quick thinker. Join our force, and help us rid this land from chaos and bring it peace."_

"_I…I do not deserve such honor, my lords," Lu Xun stammered, his cheeks flaming as red as his armor. He then took a deep breath, as if calming down his jittery nerves. "But if you insist, then I swear my allegiance and loyalty to the kingdom of Wu, and strive will always better myself for the glory of the Wu kingdom."_

_Sun Quan and Zhou Yu and Lu Meng nodded, pleased. It was Sun Quan who cleared his throat and said, his voice brimming with authority. "I, Sun Quan, commander and emperor of Wu, hereby announce that Lu Xun, is officially one of Wu's officers in this fateful day."_

_Lu Meng strode forward to where Zhou Yu and Sun Quan stood and smiled warmly at the blushing new Wu officer. "Welcome to our family, Lu Xun. My name is Lu Meng. I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier."_

_Bobbing his head up and down, the youth stuttered, "T-t-thank you, Lord Lu Meng. It's okay."_

"_Now that you are already one of us," Zhou Yu said, smiling, "why don't you tell us more a bit yourself?"_

_Lu Xun hesitated, but only for a moment. "Originally, my name is Lu Yi, and I am from Wujun. I changed my name after I set out for the journey, because should I do anything to embarrass myself, at least it will not affect my family's name."_

"_Your father must have been proud to have a son like you," Sun Quan commented, impressed. "Tell me, Lu Xun, why someone of your age, seek to venture the outside world? Aren't you afraid?"_

_Something…something flashed across Lu Xun's eyes then. His look of deer-in-headlights crossed with something much deeper and more profound—a well of pain. Then it was gone. Back to the mask. Zhou Yu darted glances to his left and right. Lu Meng and Sun Quan had both seen it._

"_The world beckons me, my lord," came the answer, soft with unspoken pain. "I couldn't just ignore. Besides, it's the best way to get away from…painful memories…" Then Lu Xun shook his head and chuckled; the sound amazingly light, as if the pain wasn't there. "Yes, the world is indeed frightening, dangerous, at times. As long as one knows how to use his mind and strength appropriately, there is nothing to be afraid of."_

"_Yes, you are correct," Sun Quan said with a laugh. "I wish to continue our conversation, but I can see that you are tired. There's a vacant room next to Lu Meng's. Everything is there, just waiting for you to occupy it. Lu Meng will bring you there, and show you around our castle if you have rested enough. Take time to adjust yourself to our customs and surroundings, and also get to know your fellow generals. We are not going to war anytime soon, anyway."_

_Lu Xun nodded. "Yes, my lord."_

"_Oh," Sun Quan said, remembering. "You will be under Lu Meng's charge, and Zhou Yu will be responsible in teaching you strategies. Your strategies during the duel with Cheng Yu are interesting, and I believe that someday you will become Wu's next strategist."_

"_Yes, I agree," Zhou Yu seconded, "You will be my apprentice, and I will teach you all I could. This is my thanks for bringing honor to my name. I need to pass down my knowledge to someone, anyway."_

"_Thank you, my lord."_

"_Go along, then," Sun Quan said, amiably waving the young general away. "Have a good rest."_

_Lu Meng nodded at Lu Xun, and began to walk off. Zhou Yu watched as the young man fell in step behind Lu Meng. Really, that kid was unique. It was hard to see people like him around these days. Innocent, humble, quiet, talented, intelligent and polite all at once. Like Lu Meng, Zhou Yu believed that Lu Xun would surpass even him one day._

_And I like his quote__, Zhou Yu thought, recalling Lu Meng's story again and stopping at the first duel between Lu Xun and Cheng Yu,__ 'Strategies that come from an arrogant or angry mind are most likely bound to fail. Without fail.' How true._

- End of Chapter Four -

* * *

><p>Okay, on to the next part! ^^<p>

To be continued... in a couple of days... you'll see! ^^


	5. Guardian Angels

**Chapter Five: **Guardian Angels

**Summary**: In which Da Qiao and Zhou Yu took turns watching over Lu Xun.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>"He is really something, isn't he?" Lu Meng murmured, breaking the thick silence that once again veiled the atmosphere. The rain was already pouring, and the night had gotten quite late. Time had passed by so quickly they hadn't noticed; so enthralled in Lu Xun's past.<p>

"He is, alright," Zhou Yu agreed, "But I have a feeling there is still so much more we do not know about him."

Gan Ning stretched out his body like a cat after its nap. "Aw…c'mon, it's not like we can do anything about it. That kid doesn't like people to know what he doesn't want people to know. Just cool it."

It was true. Lu Xun preferred to stay that way, as one who did not tell others much about himself. Even when they prodded him about it he only gave hesitant, short and vague answers, blushing but with a very clear please-don't-ask-me-anymore tone. So they let it go, seeing how much it made the young general uncomfortable.

"Lu Yi will always be Lu Yi," Guo Shen said with a soft chuckle as he rose, wincing as he heard cracks in his old bones. "Nothing and no one will be able to change him."

"Not even his sister?" asked Ling Tong brightly.

Guo Shen smiled. "Not even her." He paused, frowning slightly. "Well, maybe a little, but the most she would have done was to bring out a livelier and mischievous part of him."

"Well, at least that's a lot better, but no matter what, I still like Lu Xun the way he is!" laughed Gan Ning cheerfully.

Everyone laughed along. Zhou Yu, sensing that Guo Shen was leaving, stood up as well. "You are leaving?"

"Yes. It's gotten late. I have to go."

Ling Tong frowned. "Then how about Lu Xun? You going to leave him just like that?"

The old man instantly looked troubled, and Lu Meng decided to defend the healer. "He has done all he can. Now all we have to do is to wait for Lu Xun to pull through. Everything will be fine."

"Yes, Lu Xun is stronger than he looks," Zhou Yu agreed. "Thank you for coming, Master Guo Shen, and sharing with us about Lu Xun's past. We will never know otherwise."

The old healer bowed. "It is my pleasure, my lord."

Zhou Yu nodded. "Lu Meng, kindly escort Master Guo Shen to the gates."

Lu Meng obeyed, smiling to the healer and together they walked out of the veranda, past the sleeping Lu Xun and out of the room.

"Well?" The long-haired strategist asked the two remaining generals, who stood a distance from one another and radiating uneasiness so thick Zhou Yu could touch it himself.

Gan Ning was the first to speak. "I'm going to drink." At Zhou Yu's scrutinizing look, he added, also with a glare of his own. "For Lu Xun's health. In the hope he will get well real soon."

Before Ling Tong could open his mouth to retort, Gan Ning left. "I'm going to sleep. There's too much excitement for tonight, even for me." He turned to look at the strategist. "How about you, my lord?"

"You go on ahead. I have some paperwork to do. Have a good night's rest, Ling Tong."

With a nod, he left. For a moment Zhou Yu stared after his diminishing figure. Ling Tong's flippancy, easy-going attitude…was a ghost of Sun Ce's… except that Ling Tong was more sarcastic than the latter. Zhou Yu shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on such matters, not when Lu Xun was still ill.

"Lord Zhou Yu?"

Zhou Yu was startled, and he looked up to see Da Qiao sitting by the bedside near Lu Xun's head. Her face was tight with worry and sadness, and like everyone else, she tried not to show it, and failed miserably.

"Da Qiao," Zhou Yu managed, "what are you doing here? When do you get here? And where is Xiao Qiao? She was here just now, wasn't she?"

The older of the Qiao nodded, leaning forward to brush away a strand of light brown hair from Lu Xun's forehead. She sighed, and it was a troubled sound. "Yes. I pestered her to go to sleep. She has nursed Lu Xun long enough, and it is my turn to do so. I just returned from my errands, and immediately rushed here when I heard Lu Xun had fallen ill."

Zhou Yu tilted his head. "Then you must have heard our conversation on Lu Xun's past."

Blushing slightly, she nodded again. "I am sorry for eavesdropping, but I could not help it. It was interesting, as much as it was touching." Her beautiful face became shadowed with a hint of sorrow, which made Zhou Yu frowned a little. Da Qiao was not as cheery as she used to be when Ce was alive, for Ce's death had hit her hard as much as it did to him, but the sadness displayed on her features somehow was not related to the loss of her husband. "Lu Xun… he won't tell anyone what troubles him, or the pain he suffered, his past, anything, not even to me. He just keeps them all in his heart. And he does so very well—smiling and laughing like nothing had happened-until we have no idea how much pain he had to endure."

"That is the way he is, Da Qiao," Zhou Yu said, his voice soft, thoughtful. "You, too, heard what Master Guo Shen had said about Lu Xun. Ever since he is young, he is quiet. Never at once telling anyone what bothered him. Not even his sister. Though it was okay, then, for his sister was able to sense that something was wrong with him and prodded him into telling her what was indeed wrong. Even if he still refused, she was able to sniff it out. Now, he seemed to withdraw more into himself… not confiding in others is one thing, and obeying orders without question and not voicing out his opinion is another. Not mentioning locking himself in his room for days, not eating or drinking or sleeping when he works out strategies for oncoming battles. True, the strategies he proposes later are always impressive, foolproof, even, and after we win the battle, he still locks himself in his room and record the victory in one of his scrolls, adamantly refuses to celebrate…" He trailed off, and shook his head wearily. "Honestly I myself couldn't understand him."

He looked up and looked Da Qiao in her eyes, smiling faintly. "But I do understand one thing: He will open up to you if you want him to."

Da Qiao blushed again. Of course, Zhou Yu knew. Zhou Yu and probably others knew that Lu Xun had a crush on her. Though he blushed a lot of times—when people caught him off-guard, when people complimented him, teased him, stared at him…anything—the blush that appeared on his cheeks was different when he looked at her. And many times when they talked, he would stammer a little, and reddened even redder than his clothes. The sight was indeed amusing, and now as she thought about it, she couldn't help a smile that blossomed on her lips.

"I'll leave him in your care," Zhou Yu said, gently derailing her train of thoughts. "Call upon me should anything happens. I will be in my room, finishing my paperwork."

Da Qiao nodded for the third time that night. "Yes. And please do not overwork yourself, Lord Zhou Yu. Wu doesn't need two ill strategists. Having one is more than enough."

At that the handsome long-haired man chuckled. "Yes, you are right. Thank you for your concern."

Da Qiao didn't hear him leave. She took Lu Xun's hand and palmed it against her two hands; feeling the feverish warmth surging from his hand to hers. She gave it a squeeze, and brushed her lips against the skin.

_Please get well soon_, she pleaded. His face blurred, and it took her a moment to realize that her vision was clouded with tears. _Please wake up…say something! Don't treat me like this…Don't leave me alone…Don't leave me the way Sun Ce did…_

The tears she had been holding back broke free, cascading down her cheeks like the rain that hammered against the glass windows and doors. She hadn't been crying for a long time, since Sun Ce's death, during which she had wept uncontrollably, right after he took his last breath, upon his cremation and days, weeks after that she was practically inconsolable. She wasn't afraid to show her grief, while Zhou Yu, being a stoic man he was, he preferred to conceal it, only to let it go when no one was noticing. He, as a sworn brother, loved Sun Ce to pieces. His death had hit him hard, for he knew Sun Ce longer than she did, but it didn't really matter. Both had lost someone so dear.

She remembered the day when Lu Xun entered Wu. She was startled to realize how young he was, and what made him cuter was that he was just humble and bashful, blushing nervously when he saw her for the first time. He had made her smile genuinely for the first time since Ce's death, and her curiosity to know the young general better diverted her from her grief, and the more she observed Lu Xun, the more amused she felt. And like so many others, she was enthralled by those beautiful golden eyes. She had seen them sparkle, twinkle, glimmer, shimmer, flash, dim, glow with all kinds of emotions and expressions; surprise, sadness, anguish, delight, pride, joy, anger, defiance, thoughtfulness, confusion, hurt… Those eyes were the portals to his soul; they would betray him even as he attempted to look expressionless.

She had seen him fight, too. With his twin sabers in each hand and with his face contorted in seriousness and golden eyes darkened with concentration, he looked deadly and intimidating, like an avenging angel out to seek bloodshed. Despite his meek and gentle attitude when he was off the battlefield, she was taken by surprise that he was neither meek nor gentle when he was on the battlefield—he would take out enemy soldiers and generals without hesitation or mercy. He might not have the strength, but he had the speed and agility, and of course, intelligence. That just made him just as dangerous as other generals.

But now, here he was, ill and unconscious. Xiao Qiao told her that the healer said it was probably due to stress the young man undergone, also due to lack of nutrition. Really, that Lu Xun. He worked too hard and thought too much, always worrying about the tiniest of details. She had tried to get him out of his room but it always came down to a naught. Sometimes she would come in to chat with him, only to leave minutes later when she saw that he seemed uncomfortable and busy.

_I promise when you recover, I will make sure you have enough rest, food and drink, and a bit of fun_, Da Qiao vowed silently, _even when you don't like it. I won't let you face those dreary maps and scrolls twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Never again._

Feeling slightly better now, she put down Lu Xun's hand and wiped her tears. Crying won't cure his illness, and perhaps if she did something useful, it might actually help to bring the fever down. She soaked the already dried cloth into the basin of water, squeezed some of the water out, folded it and placed it back on Lu Xun's forehead. She stayed by his bedside all night long, watching over him like a guardian angel herself.

* * *

><p>It had been three days Lu Xun was down with fever, and his condition wasn't improving, teetering slightly to the worse, if they had any say. Zhou Yu had been busy, but he came in to his fellow strategist's room to check up on the patient and Da Qiao once he had the chance. That night, though, he was able to find some time off his work and relieve Da Qiao from her nursing duty. Da Qiao had been reluctant to leave Lu Xun, and though he understood why, he had persuaded her to let him take over and she took a rest instead. She finally agreed, and now, here he was, sitting right next to Lu Xun and silently worrying over him.<p>

He leaned back against the chair and closed his tired eyes, enjoying the temporary darkness while wishing time and again that Lu Xun would get well soon.

- End of Chapter Five -


	6. Messenger for the Dead

**Chapter Six: **Messenger for the Dead

**Summary**: While the others were busy worrying about him, Lu Xun found himself facing three ghosts, and they had something for him to do.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>There was a beautiful music flowing through the atmosphere, reaching into his ears and the depths of his soul. He knew this music; it was the very same music that his sister had played for him when he was ill a few years back. The music chased away the pain, caressed with gentle warmth, and even though it meant for him to continue sleeping, it couldn't manage to conceal the slight urgency in its tune that forced the golden eyes to flutter open.<p>

What he saw didn't make sense. White. It stretched further than his eyes could see, and Lu Xun had a disturbing feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. But the absolute peace radiating from the whiteness dulled the sense of wrongness, and he closed his eyes, immersing himself in the peaceful surroundings. No war, no chaos, nothing. If this peace could last for a moment, he would relish it as much as he could, before he could never experience it again.

"Lu Yi." A very familiar voice startled him. He shot his eyes open, glancing around wildly. That voice…it couldn't be! "Lu Yi, you have finally awakened."

Lu Xun froze. The voice came directly from behind him, so he slowly spun around, and what he saw seemed to stop his beating heart.

There, standing several feet away was his beloved sister, Lu Yin. She looked exactly like the way she had left him, left his family, left this world. She had a light smile on her lips, but her beautiful emerald eyes were filled with such sadness and longing Lu Xun wanted to reach out and chase them away. But he stood paralyzed, staring at his sister in shock.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered, and now her smile seemed to light up with genuine amusement.

Immediately all paralysis abandoned him, and he rushed for his sister, enveloping her in his fierce embrace. She gently hugged him back, and he sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder. Oh, how much he missed her! He never really thought about it; never tried to think about it. It was too painful. Now that she was within his reach, he would embrace her tight and never let go.

He finally did let go, as there was quite a number of questions he wanted to ask. Lu Yin saw them in his eyes, for she smiled patiently. Wiping his tears of joy and grief, he somehow found the voice to speak his mind.

"Sister, I thought…" he managed, "I thought…"

Lu Yin's smile ran deeper and wider. "Indeed, my little brother. I am not among the living."

Confusion played on his features. "Then…why am I here? Why is it I am able to see you?"

Her smile maintained but now, it was strained with sadness. "Because you are gravely ill, my brother, and now you are hovering between life and death. In your current condition you are not among the living nor are you among the deceased. Here we are standing in the ether, the passageway between the mortal world and the world for the departed."

Lu Xun was numb as he absorbed the explanation. Does that mean that he was…dying?

"No, my dear brother, you are not," Lu Yin said, answering the question in his eyes. "You hear the music playing in the background, do you not?"

Dazed, Lu Xun nodded. Smiling gently again, she continued, "That song is the very same one I had played, except that I am not playing it now."

Bewildered, he started to ask, "Then who…?" before realization dawned on him. "It's Zhou Yu! He's the only one I know asides from you who plays flute well. But how does he know…?"

Lu Yin only smiled mysteriously, refusing to give him any answers for the question but she said, "Time is short, my brother. Before the music ends you have to return to your world. You are not meant to be here anyway, for your time has not yet arrived. Before you leave, however, there are several people who would like to meet you."

She stepped back, and three figures came into view. Lu Xun frowned, realizing that the three men seemed familiar but he was unable to put his finger to.

"Lu Yi," Lu Yin said, her tone serious it was almost frightening. "Introducing to you: Sun Jian, Sun Ce and Ling Cao."

Lu Xun's frown deepened. Zhou Yu had briefly told him that Lord Sun Jian was initially Wu's first ruler, but later he was killed in an arrow ambush set by Huang Zu during the battle of the Jing province. His eldest son, Sun Ce, took over. He was involved in a few campaigns before he succumbed to an illness and too, joined his father. Ling Cao was Ling Tong's father, and he was killed by Gan Ning in the battle of Xia Kou. He had never seen them as he only joined Wu very much later; now as they stood patiently for him, he studied their features.

Sun Jian was around his fifties, rather tall with a kind and friendly smile which all of his children, Ce, Shang Xiang and Quan had inherited. His brown eyes twinkled with mild humor and Lu Xun knew at once that Sun Jian was greatly loved by his generals, army and people, and his loss was a painful blow to all of them. Sun Ce was taller than his father but the resemblance was there, except that Sun Jian didn't sport a bouncy ponytail tied with a red ribbon, or a goofy grin plastering on his roguish features or a goatee. Unlike his father, Ce's eyes flared with impish naughtiness and ever-present humor. Ling Cao That grim smirk despite the light in his eyes really reminded Lu Xun of Ling Tong.

Realizing that he had been staring, he blushed and instantly dropped to one knee, clasping one clenched fist in the other hand chest-level and bowing his head politely. "Lord Sun Jian, Lord Sun Ce, General Ling Cao…it is an honor to have met you."

His cheeks reddened even more as Sun Jian and Sun Ce gave a hearty laugh, and he was sure Ling Cao was laughing behind huge grin. Someone gripped both of his arms and gently raised him to his feet.

'Lu Xun…as polite and humble as always," Sun Jian commented. "Please, discard the titles off our names, as now in this world we are nothing but ordinary souls. There is no 'Lord' or 'General' here."

Lu Xun was quick to apologize. "I am sorry."

Sun Ce laughed and clapped his shoulder. "Aw… there's nothing to be sorry for! You got to learn to loosen up a little, or you would be like Zhou Yu, no fun at all!"

His cheeks were now crimson red they felt like they were aflame. He just mumbled. "I'll try my best, sir."

"Lu Xun," Sun Jian started, his voice serious, so Lu Xun looked up and gave him his fullest attention. There was a light smile on the man's face, and Lu Xun relaxed slightly. "We have watched you from here and believe that you will someday become Wu's next greatest strategist, whose plots and plans will bring about Wu's victories. You have done extremely well, and we are very proud. It is a pity we didn't meet you sooner."

Lu Xun dipped his head to hide his embarrassment, but inside, he was swelling with pride and joy. He had just been complimented by the most respected figure of the Sun family! But he tried very hard to conceal his blush and listened to what the man had to say.

"I hope you can help fulfill my family's dream to unite China under the name of Wu," Sun Jian continued, gazing down at Lu Xun with a warm affection like a father to his son.

Again, Lu Xun clasped his hands together and gave a polite bow of his head. "Please be rest assured that I will do anything in my power and capabilities to help you realize that dream."

"Lu Xun," it was now Sun Ce who spoke, and Lu Xun turned to look at him. Sun Ce's expression had become serious and a hint of deep sadness filmed over his amber eyes. "I…I am not able to ease Zhou Yu's pain…to even talk to him…so I hope you can help me deliver my message to him."

Lu Xun felt his own heart shredding with sorrow at Sun Ce's expression. He had been told that Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were sworn brothers; so close it put even the closest brothers to shame. He could only imagine how much it hurt Zhou Yu to lose someone so dear, for he too, felt the same thing when his sister had passed on.

"Yes," Lu Xun answered, his own voice choked. "I will make sure Zhou Yu receives your message."

At this Sun Ce gave a slight smile, though the sadness remained. "Please tell him…that the winds of this age have lifted me to the heavens, but it is his pain that weighs me down. He…he refuses to let it go… let me go, to cry and it hurts me more than anything to see him like that because of me."

"And Lu Xun," Ling Cao said quietly, and the young man shifted his attention to the general. "Tell my son that it isn't Gan Ning's fault that he killed me, and I have no regrets about it, for it has been destined this way. Tell him to forgive Gan Ning. I don't want to see him living in anger and hatred towards someone who merely did his job."

Lu Xun nodded. "I will tell him that."

Silence befell them and in the far distance; the music was coming towards its end. Lu Yin took this opportunity to approach her brother.

"Lu Yi, my brother," she said. "I have a message for you, too. Since my death you have never shed any tears for me. You keep them inside, and they don't only hurt you, they hurt me too. No one knows the pain you are suffering, but I do. So now, I want you to return to our family, at least for a short while. And when you visit my tombstone, I want you to break down and cry. Trust me; you will feel a lot better after that. As will I."

"Sister…"

Lu Yin enveloped him in a quick embrace, whispering in his ear, "Just remember Lu Yi, I may have left your world, but I will never leave your heart. Even though we are miles away, I will always be by your side. Do not forget that."

She released him then, kissing him lightly on his forehead before gently pushing him away towards the growing patch of light behind him.

"Now go," she told him, "go back to the world of the living. We will meet again, once the time comes."

Lu Xun didn't want to go, but he didn't want to stay either. His eyes widened as his beloved sister, Sun Jian, Sun Ce and Ling Cao faded away from his sight. He thought he heard Sun Ce shout to him, "Oh, yes. Help me tell Da Qiao to get someone to heal her heart and make her smile again! Do that, will ya? Thanks a bunch!" then everything went black before he even had a chance to ponder the actual meaning of Sun Ce's last request.

* * *

><p>Zhou Yu sighed as he set his flute down. He was weary, but his worry for his fellow strategist refused to let him rest. For some unknown reason he felt a strong urge to play his flute for Lu Xun. He had done the same thing when Sun Ce was ill years back, when they were very much younger, and Ce's fever broke the next day. Zhou Yu hoped the same thing would happen to Lu Xun, too.<p>

Zhou Yu watched the sleeping young man; quietly amazed on how really young he was. Some people say that when you are sleeping, you tend to reveal your true self you have been hiding behind masks and pretenses. When up and about Lu Xun wore a mask of quiet confidence and self-practicality; now when he was sleeping, the mask fell away to reveal his more innocent and youthful personality. Zhou Yu smiled faintly. No matter how you look at him, you could see how much of a child he still was.

It wasn't often Zhou Yu witnessed Lu Xun sleeping; he never did, so it was his first now. It was calming, somehow, to see the chest rose and fell with each breath, and even more gratifying to see the boy's face not ceasing in pain anymore. It seemed that his music had worked its way through the fever and pain. But now, even in his sleep, the boy looked so sad, as though he had a disturbing dream.

As he watched, the boy's eyes flicker open, revealing orbs of beautiful gold that were misted by fever and heavy grief it took the older strategist by surprise and alarm.

"Zhou Yu…" Lu Xun croaked, his entire body shaking uncontrollably as he attempted to sit up.

Zhou Yu immediately helped Lu Xun to a sitting position. "Are you feeling okay? Do you want to sleep a little more?"

Lu Xun shook his head weakly. When he spoke, his voice was hitched with sobs. "No… Please, Zhou Yu, get Ling Tong here… There… There's something I have to tell you two…"

Zhou Yu frowned, troubled and confused. "Lu Xun, can it wait until you have somewhat recovered?"

"No," Lu Xun rasped, barely able to stifle a cough. "I am afraid I will forget. I will not be at ease until I can get it out of my chest."

Zhou Yu hesitated. Lu Xun couldn't be delirious, for he was conscious now, but to ask him to summon Ling Tong as soon as he had woken up from his uneasy slumber… Zhou Yu wondered whether Lu Xun was still in his fever-induced dreams but upon seeing the silent desperation, plea and sorrow in the usually vibrant golden eyes Zhou Yu had no choice but to oblige, whether the boy was fully conscious or not.

"Alright, I will bring Ling Tong here," Zhou Yu said, and the relief that flooded the boy's pale features did not go unnoticed. Ignoring the way it tugged at his heartstrings, Zhou Yu got up, turned around in a swirl of red robes and left the room.

* * *

><p>Lu Xun watched the well-known strategist leave; his entire body trembling as he forced to suppress his rising sobs. The dream…it was all so real…it felt so real. Every single moment of it. Was it really a dream?<p>

The door to his room flung open a few minutes later, and Ling Tong and Zhou Yu entered, both looking equally puzzled and worried.

"Lu Xun, are you sure you're alright?" Ling Tong asked, then he saw how distraught the boy looked. "What's wrong?"

"Sit," Lu Xun managed to say but his voice sounded so thick with anguish. "I'll try to explain."

They obeyed. Zhou Yu took his usual seat on the chair right beside his bed, while Ling Tong dragged a chair from the study desk and settled down beside him. Clutching his blankets tightly until his knuckles went white and taking a deep shaky breath, Lu Xun somehow found the strength from within to begin.

"I…I had a fever, hadn't I?" He said softly, raising one hand to feel his sweat-dampened forehead. The skin felt clammy under his touch.

"Yes," Zhou Yu replied at length. "A very high fever. It has been going on for three days."

Lu Xun nodded; his expression becoming even more downcast and troubled. "I am not the one who falls ill easily, and when I do, it is always the matter of life and death. And…just now…" Another deep breath as Lu Xun fought hard not to break down in front of his superiors. He did not want them to think he was hopelessly weak. "I was in… the ether… I don't know… I might be dreaming… but everything feels all too real…"

"Ether?" Ling Tong interrupted, confused.

Surprisingly, it was Zhou Yu who answered. "It is a dimension between the living and the dead." His own voice sounded strange, and he felt his heart beating violently against his chest. What was Lu Xun getting at?

Ling Tong seemed to understand, for he focused back to Lu Xun and asked calmly, "And?"

The boy trembled harder. "I met her. My sister. And I also met… Lord Sun Jian… Lord Sun Ce, and General Ling Cao…"

Stunned silence slammed upon them like a heavy weight being released from a very high altitude. They couldn't say Lu Xun was lying… That boy was always honest, and he was in no condition or even had the right frame of mind to play a prank on them. They couldn't say he was crazy either; that was stretching it. So what in the world was going on?

"What did they say?" Zhou Yu asked, studying the boy carefully. If it was true what Lu Xun had said… then…

Lu Xun wasn't sure how to begin. He could see that both Zhou Yu and Ling Tong thought he was lying, or even crazy. If he was in their shoes—even though he might not fit—he would probably feel and think the same thing, seeing how an ill patient woke up from his long slumber only to ask his visitor to summon someone else in just to talk about dead people he saw in his dream. Seemed and sounded downright absurd, but right now Lu Xun did not care about anything at all… he had to get his—their—messages across.

"Lord Sun Jian said he was very impressed with our victories and achievements and he is very proud of us," Lu Xun said, willing his voice to stay steady and level. He skipped the part in which the Tiger of Jiang Dong had praised him—it was irrelevant as much as it was embarrassing. He heard Zhou Yu inhaled sharply at the name and hoped that the strategist was prepared to hear what he was about to say next.

Looking at Zhou Yu straight into his chocolate eyes, he continued softly, "Lord Sun Ce…he told me to tell you this: The winds of this age had lifted him high to the heavens, but it was your pain that was weighing him down. He wanted you to cry… to let it all go… because it hurts him to see you in agony like this. He wanted to tell you himself… but he couldn't, and if he could, he most probably would." Lu Xun paused, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. "Please, Zhou Yu… please… just cry… I have seen the pain in Lord Sun Ce's eyes, and although he tried to appear nonchalant about it, I can imagine how much it pains him to see his beloved sworn brother suffering because of him. Just cry…it will ease your pain and his…"

Zhou Yu turned away. The grief he had been shelving away to the deepest corner of his heart had begun to resurface once again at the mention of Sun Ce's name. Lu Xun hadn't been lying, or crazy. He had met Ce himself, in the ether while he was unconscious with fever. Though as crazy as it sounded, Zhou Yu believed what the young man had said. Lu Xun had never met Ce before, and he wasn't there when Zhou Yu heard Ce's ethereal voice—'_Today is the dawn of the new age, right, Zhou Yu?'_—as he stood watching the dawn, nor did he hear Zhou Yu replied, lifting his clenched fist to the red morning sky, '_Yes it does, Sun Ce, and the winds of this age shall lift you high into the heavens_.'

Tried as he might, he couldn't keep the sorrow from his voice. "I will… but not right now…"

Ling Tong stared at Zhou Yu, his mind churning in an uncomfortable speed his head began to spin. Zhou Yu believed in what Lu Xun was saying, even though to him the kid sounded crazy. Did his fever burn out his sanity? Ling Tong hoped not, because he so did not wish to hear anything that was related to his father. But…if Zhou Yu, one so intelligent who stood by facts and logic believed in the ether stuff Lu Xun was saying, then Ling Tong should give it a shot, too.

"So, what did my father say, then?" He challenged, trying to sound casual.

That unwavering gaze that Lu Xun had given to Zhou Yu was shifted to him. Suddenly, Ling Tong felt a twinge of fear he had never felt before when he transfixed his focus to the always serious and honest golden eyes. Fear… and something else… a feeling of intense longing and sorrow that he thought he had managed to banish a long time ago. For a moment, for a craziest moment, Ling Tong felt the presence of his father in the very room, and even more so when Lu Xun replied in a voice that was his, but to Ling Tong's ears he heard his father's deeper voice too, as though they were speaking together.

"Your father… he said that it wasn't Gan Ning's fault that he killed him… he was merely doing his job back then. Your father had no regrets, for all these were predestined. No one expects or wants this kind of incident to happen. We have no choice but to accept it as it comes, whether we like it or not. He wants you to forgive Gan Ning, and he doesn't want you to live in anger and hatred towards Gan Ning. Do it slowly if you must, but no matter what or when you have to forgive him… or your father will not be at ease…"

Lu Xun trailed off, not knowing how to continue. There… he had delivered the messages, and though he felt a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, he was still nervous and a little afraid. Zhou Yu had become very quiet and very sad it was frightening, but Lu Xun understood. What worried him most was that Ling Tong hadn't given any response yet. The pony-tailed man looked strangely sad, with a little smile on his face, like he was hallucinating or something.

Abruptly he blinked, and awareness crept back in. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head and sporting a very serious expression. "Alright, I'll do it, but don't expect it anytime soon."

But he almost leapt to his feet when Lu Xun attempted to leave his bed. Even Zhou Yu began to stir and fixed the kid a confusing look. "Lu Xun, what are you doing?"

"I…I have to return to my home village in Wujun…" Lu Xun rasped, coughing. There was one last thing he had to do. To grant his sister's wish. "I need to pay a visit to my parents and…"

Zhou Yu got up and gripped the small shoulders. "No. You are not going anywhere until you have fully recovered. Now you stay and rest."

"But…"

"No buts," Zhou Yu said firmly. "When you have fully regained your strength then I will let you go."

"Yeah," Ling Tong piped in, emerging from behind Zhou Yu's shoulder. "I doubt you can even make it to the door of your own room in your current condition."

Without waiting for Lu Xun's response the older strategist pushed him down back to the bed. As soon as the boy's head touched the pillow, the golden eyes slid close and he was gone. Just like that. Zhou Yu exchanged puzzled glances with Ling Tong, who shrugged helplessly. Zhou Yu shook his head as he pulled the blanket until it covered just below the boy's chin.

"I think it is safe to leave him," he said, touching Lu Xun's forehead briefly and looking slightly relieved. "His fever had subsided and his temperature has gone back down. He should be fine tomorrow, and he will completely recover by the next three days if given enough medicine and rest. That should be of no problem."

Ling Tong exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "That's good to hear."

"Let's head back to our quarters to rest," said Zhou Yu wearily. "We had too much excitement for one night."

Ling Tong nodded as he made his way to the door. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, then."

Zhou Yu shot the sleeping Lu Xun one last glance before shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him. Ling Tong wasn't heading for his own room, Zhou Yu realized, but he wasn't surprised. He had a good guess so as to where the nanchaku-wielder was headed.

But he did not ponder on the thought for long, as he had an unfinished matter to be taken care of. One that he had always tried to avoid and forget even though he knew one day he had to do it. He should have known earlier that one could only delay and postpone the inevitable, but could not obliterate it no matter what he did.

- End of Chapter Six –

* * *

><p>What unfinished matter could it be? Let's hop over to Chapter Seven to find out. ^^<p> 


	7. Forgiving and Letting Go

**Chapter Seven: **Forgiving and Letting Go

**Summary**: In which Ling Tong and Zhou Yu finally faced the one thing they were trying so hard not to face.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>Ling Tong wasn't always troubled. He was now, deeply, and he wasn't HAPPY about it. Nu-uh, not a single bit. For someone who was always cool about most things people usually were not cool about, he was downright rattled, because what had happened only minutes ago was far beyond his Cool-O-Meter.<p>

He wanted so much to believe that Lu Xun was way out of his head, that it was only a silly dream but he knew he was fooling himself. The kid's golden eyes were serious and honest – as they always were – only that this time they were laced with grief, and they looked… haunted. Ling Tong wasn't sure when he ever seen those eyes taking such a shade. It was plain scary. Even scarier was that he felt his father's presence and heard his voice, as though his father was standing in the very room and speaking into his ear. Great. Maybe he was the one who was crazy.

His footsteps were light and quick, as his heartbeat was, and he was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't realize where he was headed to until the strong reek of beer and liquor assaulted his nostrils, instantly yanking him back into reality, after which the dark frown on his face morphed into a fierce scowl of annoyance and disgust. A bar. He was in a bar; a dark, dangy, dirty, smelly place where a particularly despicable pirate loved to hang out in. The domain of his sworn enemy. The haven of a heartless demon. The territory of the one who had murdered his father and refused to even apologize for it. The final resting place of –

An image of his father frowning down at him suddenly seared into his mind's eye, forcing him to pull back his racing thoughts of vengeance with extreme difficulty. Ling Tong heaved a deep breath. _No_. He should banish all intentions of avenging his father's death. Starting from now. Even though it might be hard, it had to start now. He wouldn't dare incur the wrath of his father's ghost, nor did he want to spend the rest of his life being haunted. He wouldn't want to see the despair in Lu Xun's eyes, too. He owed that kid a favor after all. Lu Xun had never asked him a favor, and he meant _never_, and since he was already here, why didn't he take the first step towards forgiving the pirate?

Maybe the pirate wasn't that bad. He might have killed General Ling Cao, but he also had, time and again, saved his life. Nanchaku isn't exactly the best weapon to use when one is seriously outnumbered and surrounded. And, he had to admit, the pirate used his head out there when he fought, which made Ling Tong looked even worse. Furthermore, he had seen how the pirate carried himself when he was with the other Wu officers. An energetic man filled with an everlasting cheer, as though he had no troubles, as though there was nothing wrong, and he had maintained that carefree attitude even in battlefield. He could be a fun person to hang out with, when he wasn't a person who had killed his father.

_Let it go_, a voice inside his head scolded him severely, _you certainly wouldn't like it when people judge you by your wrongdoings and ignore who you truly are, would you? Try putting yourself in his shoes and you can feel what it is like._

Damn right he wouldn't like it. No one would like to be treated so unfairly. But the pirate was okay with it – well, at least he thought so – and that made him even guiltier.

"Are you done standing there arguing with yourself, or are you going to get your butt here and join me?" The all too familiar voice quietly shattered the pandemonium of his thoughts.

Ling Tong scowled. Of course the pirate knew he was here. Who was he fooling? Still, he managed to sound flippant and bored as he strode towards the pirate. "Yes, I'm quite done but I won't join you, thank you very much."

"You come into a bar and won't drink?" Gan Ning mused, sounding amused. Ling Tong rolled his eyes. The pirate was eternally amused. "You sure are strange for a phantom." A slight pause, and the tone darkened, turning to bitter as the Lord of Ringing Terror nursed his drink. "Then what are you here for? You are not looking for me, aren't you? Of course not. The only reason you are looking for me is to try to kill me. Sorry, pal. This time I won't entertain you. Go fight me another day. Leave me alone."

"I'm not here to fight you," Ling Tong answered stiffly, much to his own surprise. "I'm here to tell you that if you are drowning yourself in countless cups of beers, you better stop now, because Lu Xun is going to be okay. He'll be as good as new in 3 days."

Gan Ning almost choked on his drink, but he swallowed hard and managed not to cough. He could not believe what he had just heard and from whom. Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm. Hard. Ouch. Okay, so he was not dreaming. He slowly swiveled around in his stool, gazing at the nonchalant ponytailed nanchaku-wielder with a hard, penetrating stare.

"Why are you telling me all these?" He finally asked.

Ling Tong shrugged. "Thought you would like to know."

The pirate's crimson eyes narrowed. "Look, I really appreciate the information, but you must have some tricks up in your sleeves."

A sly grin broke into Ling Tong's face as he casually rolled up his sleeves. "See, there's nothing in my sleeves, except for my perfectly sculptured biceps." He unrolled his sleeves back, and his expression hardened. "Look, I know we both know that you and I are not in good terms, but now, things gonna change. I am willing to offer a truce; so long you don't get on my nerves."

Gan Ning's eyebrow rose. "Why the sudden change? You seem to be hell-bent on taking your revenge on me before."

"That was _before_, and I will take back my truce if you keep asking questions," Ling Tong warned, exasperated, but he smirked when Gan Ning fell silent. "Good. As for the sudden change, you got to blame, or thank, Lu Xun."

Gan Ning opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, then decided against it. He didn't want the truce to be revoked, as he had enough of the martial artist breathing down his neck. Lu Xun again, huh? He wondered what the boy had done, or said, to make Ling Tong changed his mind. Looked like he owed the kid yet again.

"So we are friends now?" asked Gan Ning instead.

Ling Tong shot him a dark look. "No. We are not friends, but we are not enemies either."

"Ah, what the hell," Gan Ning retorted. He brought out one empty wooden cup and poured beer in it, and refilled his. He shoved the second cup to Ling Tong. "C'mon, let's drink to honor our truce."

"Is drinking all you have in your head?" Ling Tong asked, but he took the cup anyway. The pirate ignored the comment.

"To our truce," Gan Ning said, lifting his cup up and looking Ling Tong in the eye.

"To our truce," Ling Tong echoed, his eyes locking with Gan Ning's.

They clanked their cups together and downed the contents, not knowing that on that very night, a new bond of friendship was forged between them.

* * *

><p>Zhou Yu, in the meantime, was on his bed, beside his sleeping wife. No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not fall asleep. Like Ling Tong, he was deeply troubled. Not only that, images after images of Sun Ce kept playing in his mind's eye. Sun Ce laughing, pouting, frowning… everything about the former Sun lord made Zhou Yu's heart ached all over again.<p>

He had one of his arms over his brow as his gaze went soft and distant. Zhou Yu had tried not to think about his sworn brother; all this time he made sure to always keep himself preoccupied with strategies, war and state affairs, politics and paperwork, giving himself no time, no opportunity for memories of Sun Ce to resurface. But now, the memories of Ce had broken free from their prison deep in Zhou Yu's soul, flitting about in his head like newly released birds freed from their cage. This time, he made no effort to shove them away.

He remembered the first time he met Sun Ce. Back then Zhou Yu was just a young boy, a young boy used to formalities, courtesy, dignity and respect. He knew how to convey, express and receive them. He was taught to do so in all aspects –whether he liked it or not-, that or he would suffer the consequences from his strict parents. But the day Sun Ce and his siblings came over to his house, all he had learnt seemed to have vaporized.

Sun Ce was nothing like him. He was nothing he could ever be. While he was a silent, stoic, reserved type, Ce was rowdy, expressive, stubborn, cheerful, foolish, at times even rude, and always energetic. Ce was the light, he was the darkness. And when the light and darkness clashed, chaos would usually ensue. Ce had tested his patience and limits when no one had ever had. Ce had brought a whole new level of frustration, exasperation, annoyance and tolerance he had never known before. Ce had brought out a true smile and laughter he never knew he had. While with Ce, he felt that nothing could tear them apart or bring them down, nothing could stop them. And while with Ce, despite experiencing the constant need to strangle the oldest Sun brother to oblivion, he felt the silent shadows hovering over him slowly drifted away, driven away by Ce's bright smile and delighted laughter. With Ce around, the burden on his shoulders, and his heart, seemed to have lightened considerably, and he could smile easily, even as he stood in the shadows watching his hyperactive companion.

A small, wistful smile touched his lips when he recalled his childhood days with Ce. They did not become best friends immediately, then. His father, and the late Sun Jian believed that their two sons would became best friends, if not now, then eventually. He hated, truly hated, Ce so much that he thought that his father's wish was completely ridiculous. To him, Ce was a boy who did not know how to respect others, their belongings, their feelings… A boy who was not considerate nor obedient, one who never failed to cause troubles no matter where or when he was. Causing trouble, or in trouble, it was the same thing for Ce, anyway. Ce hated him as much as he hated Ce. No doubt to Ce he was nothing but a stiff boy who did not know how to have fun, how to joke, how to loosen up… Goodness, was he such a stuck-up child back then? The smile widened a little. They had despised each other so much so that during training they went all out to completely defeat the other, or when people were not watching.

This hatred had gone on for months, years, even, until Ce had fallen ill one day. Zhou Yu's mother had eloquently shoved the unwell Ce in his reluctant care. Ce, as he had expected, was the most difficult patients he had ever encountered. Ce refused to lie still, complained about the food, moaned about the boredom... it was more than enough to cause Zhou Yu a massive migraine. But amazingly, he tolerated them all, maybe because Ce was ill, and it seemed wrong somehow, to see how a usually bouncy Ce was not quite bouncy anymore, his energy having seriously hampered by his fever. It was during this time Zhou Yu decided to let his guard down, to loosen up a little. At a point he even decided to bend his own rules; to play his flute for someone when he had never had done that before. Ce had, astonishingly, appreciated his music like no one ever does. The sincere comment had melted the ice borders of his heart, and the next day, Ce's fever broke and Ce was back as normal. It was the same day their enmity had completely gave way to a strong, unbreakable friendship.

Zhou Yu let his vestige of a smile fade away. Ce was gone. Ce had left him forever, never to return. The only things Ce left behind was his memories and his dream, which still lived on and which Zhou Yu strove to fulfill. But when Ce died, Zhou Yu's soul died, too. With Ce gone, things had never been the same. It was even harder to smile, to laugh. He was like an empty shell now. The speck of light in his heart had disappeared, leaving him in the darkness of grief and anguish.

The earthen eyes slid close. The tears he had been holding back broke free, trickling down his cheeks like rivers during a downpour as a hazy stupor of sleepiness started to engulf him. He saw Sun Ce again, smiling brilliantly at him the amber eyes twinkled, and Zhou Yu smiled back. Ce was right. As more tears flowed, the pain in his heart, too, flowed along with the tears. The light… he could see it again. And then he knew.

Sun Ce hadn't really gone. He was in his heart all along.

With the tears still trickling, and a faint, peaceful smile on his lips, Zhou Yu surrendered to a dreamless, contented slumber, safe in the knowledge that Sun Ce hadn't really left his side.

- End of Chapter Seven –


	8. The Moment

**Chapter ****Eight: **The Moment

**Summary**: The moment we all have been waiting for.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>Three days later:<p>

Lu Xun got up laboriously from his bed, feeling quite tired and weak from his recent bout of fever but all in all, he was actually feeling much better. He was feeling even more so after he had taken a long, hot shower to wash away all visible traces of the illness. Dressed in his usual red and gold armor and his matching hat, he strode out of his room and into the hallway.

"Ah, good to see you up and about!" Xiao Qiao waved happily.

Blushing discreetly, he could only manage a smile and a nod.

Zhou Tai, a man with a few words, just said, "Glad to see that you are well again."

Another awkward smile. No sooner he had taken five more steps, he bumped into Huang Gai.

"Hey, kiddo! How are ya feeling?"

This time, Lu Xun smiled AND replied. "I'm fine, thank you."

He was just about to round a corner when Sun Shang Xiang caught sight of him.

"Hey, Lu Xun!"

He stopped and spun around.

Sun Shang Xiang hurried over to him and placed one hand on his brow. "Goodness, you shouldn't be walking so soon after you have recovered."

His cheeks heating up, he amended her. "I am really fine, Lady Sun. Besides, any moment longer in the bed will drive me crazy, and even more tired."

He was quite startled when the Sun tomboy punched him playfully on his shoulder. When she spoke, her voice and expression didn't match her playful gesture. "Damn, don't ever make me worry like that again, okay? For a moment there I thought…" A fierce shake of her head, then her gaze sharpened. "And how many times must I tell you not to call me Lady Sun?"

Lu Xun blinked, dumb-struck. "Forgive me for making you worry, Lady… um, I mean…Shang Xiang."

"Never mind," she sighed. "If you are looking for my brother, he is in the throne room with the others. And no, they are not having a meeting, so don't you worry."

Lu Xun gave a quick bow of his head, murmured a quick thanks and quickly headed to the throne room. Confusion and uneasiness marred across the angelic features, and a light frown creased the smooth brow. He was uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, and the fact that he not only made his officers worry but had also caused them trouble only seemed to make him feel worse.

Upon pushing open the huge double doors to the throne room and stepping in, he immediately erased away all hints of his troubled contemplation. He saw Zhou Yu, Da Qiao, Ling Tong and Gan Ning in the room as well, quietly conversing with Sun Quan. Zhou Yu was the first to notice his arrival. The handsome strategist raised his head and flashed him a relieved smile. This caused others to stop their conversation and followed the direction of his gaze.

"Ah, Lu Xun, it really relieves me so to see that you have recovered from your illness," Sun Quan said, smiling at him warmly.

Lu Xun, who at this time had dropped to one knee with his hands clasped together respectfully, blushed slightly at the sincere statement, and he averted his gaze to hide his reddening cheeks. "Thank you for your concern, my lord."

Sun Quan sensed that the younger officer had something to say but was awkward so as to begin, so he started the ball rolling. "Please rise, Lu Xun."

As soon as Lu Xun did, Sun Quan continued, "You seem to have something to say. Please, voice it out, and I will try my best to help if deemed necessary."

Lu Xun hesitated, but only for a moment before he plunged on. "My lord, I know it may seem abrupt, but I wish to return to my home village in Wujun for a short while to visit my family. I haven't done so ever since I left them and –"

"Of course I will oblige your request, Lu Xun," the youngest of the Sun family chided, cutting in his sentence before it transformed into a nervous babble. "I will be cruel if I forbid you from visiting your own family. Wujun is not that far from here, anyway."

"If you go, then I will, too," Da Qiao said, stepping forward and fixing him an unreadable look. Lu Xun's golden eyes widened in surprise.

"As will I," Zhou Yu seconded, pinning him with similar gaze.

"I've decided," Gan Ning said. "I'm going with you."

"Me too," Ling Tong added. "Afterall, the pirate needs someone to babysit him."

Gan Ning shot Ling Tong a reproachful glare but before he could retort, Sun Quan said, "I am sure you wouldn't mind bringing company along, would you?"

"Yes…erm, I mean, no, I wouldn't mind," Lu Xun stammered a reply. He was baffled. Why were they interested in accompanying him?

"Then it's settled." Sun Quan clapped his hands together, looking pleased. "So when will you be leaving?"

Lu Xun didn't have to think long for the reply. "Early next morning, my lord."

The Tiger Cub arched a bushy eyebrow. "So soon?"

A brief nod. "Yes, my lord. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can return." _I__don__'__t__want__to__be__there__longer__than__necessary,__anyway__…_

Sun Quan nodded, understood. "Very well, then. I insist that you must have plenty of rest for your trip, especially since you have just recovered from your illness. Do convey my warmest regards to your family when you reach there, could you?"

Lu Xun bowed. "Yes, and thank you, my lord. I will take my leave now."

At Sun Quan's nod, Lu Xun spun on his heels and left.

* * *

><p>Lu Xun sat alone atop of the hill, quite near the edge as his piercing golden eyes gazed into the vast night sky thoughtfully, watching the world creep by. The night was simply breathtaking, with twinkling stars littering the inky vastness around a bright crescent moon. But there was a heavy dark cloud hovering far in the horizon, inching its way towards his direction. An icy wind accompanied its presence, as if trying to warn him of an oncoming rain. Lu Xun felt its chilling touch caressing his body, seeping through his red and gold armor and sinking into his skin, gnawing at his bones. He gave an involuntary shudder, yet did not rise to seek for warmth, for his thoughts rooted him well into the spot.<p>

He would be returning to his home village, Wujun, early next morning. A storm of emotions churned beneath the contemplating exterior. He felt nervous, dread, yet eager and excited at the same time. Nervous and dread, because he wasn't sure whether his fellow villagers would welcome him or not –if so, how would they?- he still had golden eyes, and golden eyes were a big no-no in his village. Still was, he didn't know. But he was determined not to let such a thing bother him, not again. He would return only to visit his family, his home, and of course, his sister's resting place. Only to fulfill her final wish. Then he would zip back in Wu. Simple as that.

Then a small, faint smile tugged at his lips. At least his friends were coming along with him, although he still could not ascertain to as to why they wanted to accompany him. Even that he wasn't sure which he felt; encouraged or scared. Maybe with his friends along the insults hurled at him would not be too harsh. Maybe his fellow villagers would know that he was one of the Wu officers and would back off a bit. But with his friends along, the probability of them discovering the secrets he strove so hard to keep would be inevitable. It was okay, though. It was time for them to find out, anyway.

Without realizing it he let out a troubled sigh, his golden eyes narrowing and his brows furrowing into a frown. He had been ill for the last few days; catching himself and the others completely off-guard. He could still feel the last remnants of his fever trying desperately to cling onto him even as it was fading away. A faint dizziness throbbed at the back of his head, and a mild weakness chewed into his bones; constantly reminding him that if he pushed himself too hard, they would rise up and worsen. He berated himself. How could he fall ill at times like this? The last thing he wanted to be was a liability to others, making them worry and causing so much inconvenience. He knew he wasn't as strong as the others, and they knew that too, but by being ill and half-dead just proved how really weak he was, that he was so frail. He sighed again, not quite happy with the thought.

"Lu Xun, are you okay?" A voice whispered from somewhere, but it wasn't loud or important enough to distract him. It could be the winds sighing. Winds could do stuff like that when there was a downpour coming up or when you were pondering so hard. Or maybe it was just your imagination.

Only when someone gently draped a thick woolen cloth around his shoulders, he was so startled he almost jumped out of his skin. He spun around, coming face to face with Da Qiao's worried hazel eyes, her beautiful face frowning.

"Are you okay?" She repeated her question when the young man continued to stare at her. "And what are you doing here so late at night? It's so cold out here."

The faintest tinge of an embarrassed blush faded away at her concern. Pulling the warm cloth tighter around his shoulders he turned back to stare at the now starless sky. The ominous rainclouds had advanced this far he hadn't noticed them. How long and how far deep was he in thought?

Remembering that the older Qiao sister was patiently waiting for his reply, he said, managing to sound flat despite the despair gnawing in his heart. "I am fine, Da Qiao. I am just… thinking…"

"This late at night?" She mused, settling down beside him, and too, gazed at the dark night sky.

"I couldn't sleep."

Da Qiao frowned at him again, her worry returning. "Are you sure you are really okay?"

Lu Xun smiled, a bright, warm smile that soothed Da Qiao's troubled heart. "Yes, I am really okay, Da Qiao."

Simultaneously they turned back to watch the sky, not moving despite the rapidly advancing threat of heavy rain.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Da Qiao commented.

"Yes."

"You are… worried about tomorrow, aren't you?"

Hesitation. "A little."

"Don't be. Not anymore."

"I know. Thank you."

A slight pause.

"Um, Lord Zhou Yu told me that you dreamed of Sun Ce. Did he have any message for me?"

Shock. Good lord, how could he forget Sun Ce's last message, to be passed to Da Qiao? He cursed himself.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He wants you to get someone to heal your heart and make you smile again."

A longer pause.

Da Qiao chuckled softly, amused and sad. "I don't have to."

"What?"

"Because the person that can heal my heart and make me smile again is right here, all along."

Confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Look at me."

Lu Xun did. And his golden eyes went a whole new level of large when Da Qiao leaned forward and captured his lips in a brief, chaste kiss. She pulled away, watching in amusement as the boy's cheeks reddened in shades deeper than she had ever seen him in before.

"It is you, Lu Xun. You are the one who had brought me out of the dumps from the moment you entered Wu. Your smiles and laughter bring me so much warmth. You always seem to bring a smile to my face, even though I didn't feel like smiling back then. My heart, broken in pieces from the loss of my beloved Sun Ce, is patching up little by little everytime I watch you. When you had fallen ill the other day, I was so scared. Scared of losing you. Scared of the probability that you might never wake up. Scared that you might leave me the way Ce did. Scared of you leaving me all alone. That was when I realized that you are so important to me, that you mean so much to me."

Speechless by her heartfelt sentiment, Lu Xun could only murmur, "Da Qiao…"

Da Qiao gazed into his golden eyes, her expression serious and mildly pleading. "Would you… would you be the someone Sun Ce wants me to find?"

Silence stretched for several minutes, before Lu Xun's eyes softened and a small, shy smile blossomed on his lips. "Yes, I will, Da Qiao. With all my heart and soul."

Da Qiao matched his smile with her own. She moved to lean on his shoulder, and only after seconds of hesitation, Lu Xun put his arms around her. Da Qiao snuggled deeper, seeking warmth and solace from the hesitant embrace.

"There is something I would like to ask," Da Qiao said, sounding serious but she didn't release herself from the embrace.

"What is it?"

"I know right from the start that you like me, more than you do to a friend. Several others know that too. But why haven't you come forward and confess it to me?"

At that question Lu Xun gave a troubled sigh and released his hold on the older Qiao sister. When he replied, his voice was barely a whisper. "I was scared."

Surprised by the simple reply, Da Qiao righted her position and faced him, aware of a light frown marring her features. "Scared? Of what?"

"I'm scared that you will see all the weakness inside of me," Lu Xun confessed, not looking at her. He suddenly found his hands on his lap interesting. "I'm scared of letting go, that the pain I've hid will show. I know, Da Qiao. I know that you and everyone else want to hear me speak, but I'm afraid that if I start to, I'll never stop. I'm afraid that you will leave as my secrets have been revealed. Da Qiao, in my dreams you will always stay, every breathing moment from now."

Lu Xun took a deep breath. "I want you to know you belong in my life. I love the hope I see in your eyes. For you I would fly, at least I would try. For you I'll take the last flight out. Although it's hard and scares me so, a life without you scares me more… scares me more…"

Deeply touched by the honest admission, Da Qiao flung her arms around Lu Xun's neck and embraced him tight. "Oh Lu Xun, you idiot… there is nothing to be scared of, as long as you believe in yourself. It is okay to show your weakness once in a while, and let go of your pain. We are humans afterall. We are not perfect, and we can't keep bottling our pain in our hearts. We can be hurt deeply if we refuse to let go, you hear me? And what makes you think that I will leave you once I know your secrets? I would never do that! Not to my friends, not to someone I care for, not to someone I love! I will stay with you, by your side no matter what happens, and I will not let you take the last flight out. We will take the flight together."

She tightened her hold on him, her voice going softer. "But you are right about one thing… a life without you scares me more… more than anything else…"

"Don't be afraid," Lu Xun whispered, "I will always be there for you."

Da Qiao pushed away from him and stared into those golden eyes, which were softened and warmed with love, no longer a childish crush. "How about when you go to fight in a battle? How can I ever be sure that you will return back to me, safe and sound, all in one piece?"

Lu Xun reached down and took Da Qiao's hands into his. He gave them a reassuring squeeze and quirked a gentle smile. "I will be fine, Da Qiao. You needn't have to worry. If it makes you feel better, I promise to you that I will definitely return. In one way or another, I will return. I will come back to you, I promise."

Da Qiao smiled back. "I know you will."

At the face of Da Qiao's bright smile, the despair in his heart started to fade away, like sunlight of the breaking dawn chasing away the shadows of the night. In its place was love, and something else; indescribable happiness. The feeling was so good, so warm, Lu Xun couldn't help but smile.

He rose, then held out his hand. "Come now, we have to get back, before they send out a search party to look for us."

Da Qiao accepted his offered hand, and he gently pulled her to her feet. Da Qiao nodded, and then they made their way back to the palace, hand in hand.

They never realized that the rain never did fall, that the heavy dark clouds had backed off at the promise of their undying love. Nor did they realize that Ling Tong had watched them from the shadows with a sly grin on his lips, so engrossed were them in their bliss.

- End of Chapter 8 –

* * *

><p>Familiar phrases are lyrics from Plus One – Last Flight Out. Wondering what I was thinking back then! ^^<p>

Thank you for following me this far! There is more to come, so stay tuned! ^^


	9. Homeward Bound

**Chapter Nine: Homeward Bound**

**Summary**: The very next morning, Lu Xun and his friends set off to his home village.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>Early next morning, when the sun was just peeking over the horizon:<p>

"Geez, man, why do have to go so early in the morning?" Gan Ning moaned, struggling to stay upright in the saddle and urging his sleepy horse to keep pace with the rest of them. "Look, the sun's not even up yet, and the horses–"

Another umpteenth yawn interrupted his sentence, causing Ling Tong to snicker. Gan Ning ignored him and groaned, "Man, I can't take any more of the yawns!"

"You know, Gan Ning, you could always turn back and collapse on your still-warm, waiting bed," Lu Xun said flatly, with just a hint of a smug smile on his lips.

"Like hell I will," Gan Ning shot back, "I don't want to miss this for the world!"

"Then shut up already," Ling Tong retorted, already annoyed.

Gan Ning glared at the nonchalant martial artist. "I wasn't talking to you, idiot."

"Like I care. Your voice is annoying as it is."

"Speak for yourself, you moronic half-wit."

"Look who's talking."

As the bickering went on and on, Zhou Yu gave a loud sigh of exasperation. Really, those two. "What a really great morning to begin with, right, Lu Xun, Da Qiao?"

His younger apprentice chuckled lightly, sensing the sarcasm. "Yes it is, Lord Zhou Yu. A great morning indeed."

Da Qiao only giggled.

Taking that as a sign for them to break off, they did, after _exchanging_mutual glares and identical snorts. It was just for a while, though. Having quite enough of the too-peaceful silence, Ling Tong said, his tone deliberately meant for everyone, "Something's strange happened last night."

Gan Ning glanced sideways at him. "Yeah? What is?"

"I was sleepless then, and was watching the night. It was supposed to rain, but it didn't."

"Honestly?" Zhou Yu's voice was filled with incredulity. "And why is it so?"

A devious smirk came on Ling Tong's features again. Even though he couldn't see Lu Xun or Da Qiao's faces, he knew they were listening. Apparently they had no clue what he was getting on, and that was what made this so much fun. Payback time.

"Well, to put it simply, let's just say…" He trailed off, for some suspense. He was disappointed that neither Lu Xun nor Da Qiao takes the bait, but he continued anyway, "a declaration of love from a cute couple was romantic enough to send the rainclouds scurrying away." And as an afterthought, "and make me wanna hurl."

This time, this time, he was sure how red Lu Xun's and Da Qiao's cheeks were. And they went redder still, at Gan Ning's disbelief chortle and Zhou Yu's rich laughter.

"My, how truly wonderful," Zhou Yu mused, glancing at the blushing Lu Xun with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "Is that true, Lu Xun, Da Qiao?"

Though he was extremely embarrassed, he decided to tell the truth instead of denying as he originally intended. "Yes, I'm afraid it is true."

Da Qiao beamed at him, proud that he actually made the confession. If you love someone, there is no need to be shy about it, much less embarrassed or ashamed.

"Come now," Lu Xun said, urging his horse faster. "We can make it to my village in record time if we hurry. I wish to reach there before noon."

Ling Tong glanced sideways at him. "What's the rush? The birds haven't started singing yet."

"If we are to dawdle, we will have to endure the heat of the waking sun," came the calm reply. "which, I assure you, is not a pleasant nor a comfortable experience."

"Lu Xun there has a point," Zhou Yu seconded. "Let's go!"

At that Lu Xun reared back his horse. Upon touching the ground, he set the horse on semi-gallop, leaning forwards to attain greater speed. In response, his friends followed suit; allowing him to lead while they trailed a little further behind. Despite being in front Lu Xun could hear Gan Ning issuing a challenge to Ling Tong, to see who would reach Wujun first, a challenge Ling Tong so readily accepted.

"Are you sure you are going to demand that much from your horse?" Zhou Yu asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, the horse can rest all it wants as soon as we get there," Gan Ning smirked. "Hey, Lu Xun, all we have to do is to go straight, right?"

"Yes!" Lu Xun hollered. He was in front afterall, and admist the galloping, his friends wouldn't have heard him if he were to use his normal tone. "Just go straight, all the way till you reach the patch of forest ahead, but don't go in yet!"

"We heard ya!" Ling Tong shouted back. Lu Xun could almost hear the pony-tailed warrior grin in that voice. "C'mon, Gan Ning, on my count… One… Two…"

At three, simultaneously both shot forwards, keeping pace with Lu Xun for a few seconds before accelerating. They vanished from sight, but the furious thundering of hooves echoed throughout the plains, along with daring taunts and occasional insults.

Chuckling in faint amusement, the remaining three, too, increased their pace, riding in harmony towards the rising sun.

* * *

><p>A few feet before reaching their agreed spot, they could hear Ling Tong and Gan Ning arguing, not to their surprise.<p>

"I reached here first!" Gan Ning shouted. "Seconds before you did!"

"No, it was me!" Ling Tong shot back.

"Me!"

"No, it was me!"

"Me!"

Heavily annoyed, Ling Tong finally snapped, "Fine! Let's duel and we will see who the real winner is!"

"Children," Zhou Yu's exasperated voice cut through their heated argument as the trio approached them. "Please, cease your fighting. There is no real winner, because both of you reach here at the same time!"

"You're kidding!" Both exclaimed, staring at Zhou Yu with identical accusing expressions.

"I am not kid -"

"Yeah, with you it's hard to tell…" Ling Tong muttered. The present generals silently agreed with his sentiment.

Ignoring the comment, Zhou Yu continued pleasantly, "Unless, of course, you doubt my judgment…?"

To which Ling Tong replied brightly," Ah, no, we will never doubt your judgment. Never will." Turning to Gan Ning, he maintained that falsely bright tone," Hey, Gan Ning, guess we are both winners, huh?"

"Or maybe losers…" The pirate muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that again, Gan Ning?" Zhou Yu asked, his voice was that of cheerful steel.

Gan Ning sweatdropped. "Nothing. Really! Just… um… wondering… where and how do we proceed from here…"

Lu Xun understood that the cue was meant for him; still, he couldn't help but a tiny shake of his head. Really, those two… They tend to get on his nerves sometimes. Good thing Zhou Yu was only feigning slight frustration at their endless dispute… Lu Xun was sure not one of them wished to suffer the strategist's wrath.

"We need to proceed more slowly and carefully now. And please stay close." Lu Xun stared into the forest, his brows furrowing in thought. "I do hope the route to my village still remained unchanged…"

"Don't worry," Da Qiao reassured him. "I'm sure the route remains the same. Some things just never do change, especially not within a short time, like a year."

Lu Xun heaved a deep breath. Da Qiao might be right. It had only been a year since he had left Wujun, and probably things might had not changed at all… including opinions on the bearer of golden eyes. But then again, she might be wrong… So many things might change in such a short matter on time… Perhaps…

He shook his head, dislodging the thoughts. "C'mon. Let's proceed."

The whole ride through the forest was strangely silent. It was as if the forest had wiped out all their abilities to speak, for its breathtaking beauty had rendered them all speechless.

"Whoa… this is so… beautiful," Da Qiao breathed, gently breaking through the awestruck silence. "It is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Xiao Qiao is going to love this!"

"Indeed," Zhou Yu agreed. His voice was slightly paper-thin with wonder. "I cannot believe that such a natural beauty still exists in times like this. This is like a small haven, isolated and untouched from wars and cruelties of life…"

"I'm not usually a sucker for nature beauty," Ling Tong was saying, "but this place makes me want to stay here and forget all about war."

At this, Lu Xun couldn't help but smile. "The people of Wujun have always been taking care of our environment. It is our tradition practiced from generations after generations. We believe that if we do not take care of the nature, Mother Nature, in turn, will not take care of us. Besides, no one dare to incur the wrath of my father."

"So your father must be some hotshot, huh?" Gan Ning smirked.

"He is the head of the village," Lu Xun answered absently, staring ahead before lapsing into an uncomfortable silent.

Zhou Yu, ever the observant one, was the first to notice the change of his young apprentice's demeanor. "Lu Xun, is something the matter?"

The said boy took a deep breath for the second time since they stepped foot here. "No. I am fine, thank you. It's just that… my village is only nearby…"

It was true. From where they were standing they could see the faint outline of a village and its residents scurrying about doing their errands.

Da Qiao understood his predicament, for she brought her horse closer to his and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Lu Xun, it'll be okay…"

"I know, but –"

"She is right, you don't have to fear," Zhou Yu interrupted, effectively cutting off his attempt to protest, "With us around your fellow villagers wouldn't dare to do or say anything to, and about, you. Be rest assured that I will see to that. They should know who we are."

"I know that, but they will think –"

"Whoever cares what they think?" Gan Ning scoffed. "What most important is that you are not whatever they have in mind about you, right?"

"But still –"

Ling Tong rolled his eyes. "This is your home village, for goodness sake! There is nothing for you to be afraid of! I thought a year spent with us had taught you that? C'mon, man! Have a little faith and confidence in yourself, okay?"

Lu Xun hesitated. He knew that what his friends had said was true, yet he could not help but feel a tiny prick of fear dwelling within him. He closed his eyes. He remembered that night, the very night he left Wujun, how he had sworn that he would be strong, that he would never allow insults to bother him, never allow any weakness to slip through his defenses, never had to feel…

The lingering tinge of fear disappeared as a familiar resolution set in. Now was different. He had to believe that. He had had one year to make that difference. Now was the time to prove it.

"Come on, guys, let's go," He said, his voice firm and determined. "We have come this far, it's too late to turn back now."

"Well-said, Lu Xun," Zhou Yu said with a smile.

Once again, Lu Xun took the lead. This time, he held his head high, and his friends knew then, that behind those amber eyes burned a renewed resolve and strength. And with that confident, fearless posture, he led his friends into his village.

- To be continued -

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and those who have kindly reviewed, thank you <em>very<em> much! ^^


End file.
